Its Complicated
by Countrychick14
Summary: Austin and his sister, Molly, have to move from California to Miami, Florida. Austin really doesnt want to move. But what happens when he meets a girl that wants nothing to do with him but he just cant seem to stay away? Rated T because of language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

**Hey this is countrychick14. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me! Please review! If I get 5 reviews or more I will post more! I'm going to say this now and only now I do not own any Austin and Ally stuff or songs. **

Ch.1

Austin's POV

"We're what?!" "Moving," I hear my dad say. "So what you are telling me is that first you and mom get a divorce, she runs off with her boyfriend to only God knows where, and now we have to move?! This is so unfair! I'm going to be a sophomore next year and Molly will be a freshmen!" I yell at him. Molly is my little sister. We are two years apart but I got held back a year in school. "Austin, I'm sorry, but we have to. My job is moving and I have to go with it." "Where are we moving to?" "Miami, Florida." "What?! We live in California right now and you want us to move all the way across the country?! Are you insane?!" "I'm sorry Austin. I wish I could do something about it, but I can't." "Does Molly know?" "No. I'm going to tell her when she gets home from a friend's house." "I will tell her. She will take it better from me anyway." "Fine. As long as someone tells her." I get up and head to my room. How can I be moving? I have friends, a girlfriend. I have a life! How am I going to tell Jenny (my girlfriend)? But more importantly, how am I going to tell Molly? She comes first. I am very protective of her.

I hear my dad come up the stairs and to my room and he knocks on the door and says,"I'm going to get pizza for dinner. I will be back soon." A few minutes later I hear him leave. Good I don't want to deal with him right now. But just then I hear the front door open. "Dad? Austin? Is anyone home?" I hear my sister call. God I really don't want to do this. "I'm up here Molly. Come up to my room I need to tell you something important." I hear her run up the stairs and she comes in to the room with a strange look on her face. I pat the bed next to me and she sits down. "Molly I don't know how to tell you this." She looks at me and says, "Austin, just tell me. We can make it through whatever as long as we stick together. Remember?" I look at her in amazement. Even if she is 2 years younger than me, she is still smarter and wiser than I am. "Ok Molly. We are moving to Miami, Florida." The look of pain in her eyes made me look away fast. When I finally look back at her, she has tears in her eyes. I pull her in for a huge and she starts crying. I'm the only one that has ever seen Molly cry. She trusts me and I trust her. She would never cry in front of my dad. He just says, "Go away I don't want to see it." We sit there for a few minutes. I can feel tears in my eyes now. But I know I need to be strong for her. I can't let her see me cry. After a few more minutes, we hear my dad come in the front door. She shoots up and whips away all the tears. I can tell she wants to cry more but she doesn't want dad to see. He doesn't have a kind bone in his whole body and he has only gotten worse since mom left. I stand up and give her a hug and said, "Molly, everything is going to be ok. We have each other remember?" She gives me a huge smile. There's the Molly I know. "Austin, you are the best brother ever. Don't you ever change. No matter what," And she smiled at me and I got the biggest smile I have ever had on my face. I gave her the biggest hug I can and then we head down stairs for dinner.

~later that night~

"Dad, can I go to Mandy's house for a bit?" I hear my sister ask in the other room. "Only if you find a ride there and back because I sure as hell won't take your sorry ass there." Did I mention my dad had been drinking? Well he was and it made him even more of an ass. She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table. I can tell she is really pissed and I can't blame her. "I will take you." "Really?!" she almost screams. "Yeah, I was headed over to Jenny's anyway. I will just drop you off." "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screams. "Ok! Ok, be ready in 10 minutes." After she is ready to go we hop in my truck and head over to Mandy's house. Molly is acting weird. She can't sit still, she has a huge smile on her face, and…is she blushing? I pull over the truck and put it in park. She looks at me funny. "Molly, where are you really going?" "What do you mean Austin? You are taking me to Mandy's remember?" "Ok then what do you guys have planned for tonight?" "We are going to watch a movie and play some board games," she said with a smile on her face but then she itched her nose. Ha! I knew she was lying. Her itching her nose is one of the many corks she has. "Ha! I knew you were lying! Spill it where are you really going?" "Agh. Fine. I'm going to see my boyfriend." "You have a boyfriend?! Since when?" "Since about a month and a half ago. I wanted to tell you. I really did I was just scared you would go all dad on me and say I was too young." "Well, you are only 14 but I was 9 when I had my first girlfriend so I can't say much. But I'm going to meet him. Tonight. Ask him if he wants to go out for ice cream. We are going on a double date tonight."

**So what did you think?! Please review! I know this chapter was kinda short but I will try to make the next one longer! Thanks for reading!**

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my little people, new chapter. It is kinda slow, so hang in there and yes we finally get to hear Ally's POV! **

Ch.2

Austin's POV

I drive and pick up Derek, Molly's boyfriend, and he jumps in the back. "Hey babe. Who's the dude?"

"The 'dude' is her brother and his name is Austin," I say and he just rolls his eyes. Great, my sister is into douche bags. Oh the joy.

I drive over to Jenny's house and she hops into the back as well. She looked over at Derek and said,"Who's the dude?" I started driving away. "That douche, I mean dude, is Molly's boyfriend Derek." I chuckle and Molly hit me. I guess she didn't like me calling her boyfriend a douche. The rest of the ride was silent.

We got to the ice cream shop and got our ice cream. I got fruity mint swirl and cookie dough, Jenny got the same, Derek got some chocolate banana crap, and Molly got three scoops of fruity mint swirl. She sure does love that stuff.

After we got our ice cream we went and sat down. Molly sat by me across from Derek and Jenny sat across from me. It was awkward silence so I looked over at Derek and asked, "So Derek, do you plan on doing anything with my sister. As in anything series?" He about choked on his ice cream and my sister hit me. "What?! I was just kidding! But Derek, if you ever hurt my sister I will hunt you down," I say with an evil smile on my face. My sister hit me again and said, "Austin! Stop! I don't need you to scare him away!"

"If you think he is scared of me wait until her meets dad!" His face went pale. I cracked up laughing and said, "I'm just kidding! But me and Molly need to tell you both need to you tell you and Jenny. "They looked at us funny and Molly just spit it out, "We are moving to Miami, Florida." Their mouths drop. Derek looks at Molly and starts laughing, "Oh I get it. It's another joke. Ha ha very funny." Molly and I just shake our heads no. Jenny looks at me and says, "You're really moving Austy?" I nod my head yes. After that we sat in silence. After everyone was done we went back to the truck. Jenny sat in front by me now and Molly sat in the back with Derek. I went to Jenny's first and walked her to her front door. When we get there she gives me a hug and says," I'm sorry Austin, I don't want a long distant relationship." Then she walked into her house. I take it we just broke up. It didn't hurt because we had only been dating for 2 weeks. I walk back to the truck like nothing had happened at all.

I drove to Derek's house. Molly went to the door with him. They talked for a minute or two and then he kissed her on the cheek and then she walked back and got in the truck. "So what did he say?"

"He said he was willing to try a long distance relationship if I was."

"And…"

"I said I didn't want a long distant relationship but I wanted to stay friends." I looked at my little sister like she was crazy. But then again she was only 14. "What did Jenny say?"

"She said she didn't want a long distant relationship so we broke up."

"Good. I didn't like her."

"What? Why?"

"She was so clingy and annoying! How could you not see that?!"

"Yeah your right she was. But Derek seemed like an ass." She gave me a look, then we cracked up laughing and I drove home. We got home and head for bed. It's been a long day.

After I change into my p.j.'s I go down to get a glass of water and see my dad passed out in the chair again. I just keep walking and get a glass of water. When I walk by Molly's room I hear her crying. I knock and walk in. she is sitting on the floor leaning against her bed with tears streaming down her face. I sit next to her and she looks at me with her tear filled eyes and says something I never thought I would hear out of her mouth, "I'm scared, Austin. I'm so scared." Then she falls into me. I sit there holding her for a long time. I think she fell asleep. So I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake her and pick her up and put her in her bed. I put a blanket over her and head to my room. I was so mad I could have punched the wall. I hate seeing Molly in so much pain.

I can't stand this. I need to find out details about the move. School is out in two weeks so I bet we move during the summer. Probably in August.

After I finally stop pacing in my room I look at the clock, its 2 a.m. I've been pacing for two hours now. I need to go to bed. It's a really good thing it's Saturday.

Ally's POV

"Dallas, do you really have to move?" I looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ally. My mom got a new job and we have to move."

"But we have lived next door to each other since we were three! Please don't go!" I felt like I could cry. "Ally, I'm sorry but I have to. There is no choice for me." With that he left and I walked back to my dad's store, Sonic Boom. Great, now I'm losing my best friend.

My dad walked in and noticed I was sad. "What's wrong Ally-Cat?" He's called me that longer than I can remember. "Dallas is moving in a week. So I'm losing my best friend and we're getting new people next door too."

"What about Trish? Isn't she your best friend?"

"Fine I'm losing my best guy friend dad. Happy dad?" With that I went up to the practice room and sat down at the piano. I started playing. Before I knew it, it was 10:00. I ran home and got ready for bed. It's been a long day. I lie in bed and drift off to sleep.

**Ok, I know that wasn't a lot from Ally and it was kinda a boring chapter but trust me the next one will be better. Hint: Austin finally moves to Miami! Thanks for reading and make sure you review! If you have any ideas, be sure to put it in the review and I will try to you them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so its countrychick14 here and I wanted to say that I read this awesome Austin and Ally fanfic and think you all should check it out. It called: WILL WE EVER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING? By asorableangel101. But keep reading mine! Please read and review! Thank you!**

Ch.3

Austin's POV

The next morning I woke up at 10. I walk down stairs to find my dad eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a banana and sat down next to him. We are silent for a few minutes until I speak. "Dad, when do we move?"

"3 weeks." He must have seen the shock on my face. "Just kidding, Austin. We aren't moving until the beginning of August." I grab the banana and head to my room. I wonder if Molly is awake. I knock on her door then crack it a bit to peek in. she's sitting on the floor and turns around. I still have the door cracked just a little. "Austin, don't be creepy and get in here." I smile and open the door. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Oh not much. Why?" Then she got a huge smile on her face, almost like she could tell what I was thinking. "Austin, what do you have planned?"

"Well, I thought we could head into L.A. and do some summer shopping. Wanna go?" She jumped up and gave me a huge hug and said, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I knew she couldn't resist shopping, but all I really wanted today was to see her smile again. I told her to be ready in 20 minutes. She nods and I head back to my room.

We head to L.A. at about 11 a.m. and spend all day there. And when I say all day I mean all day. We didn't start to head home until 10 p.m.

On the way home it was silent until she spoke up. "Austin, when are we moving?"

"At the beginning of August. I just asked dad this morning." She just nodded her head. I have a feeling this summer is going to go by way to fast.

Ally's POV

I woke up at about 10 this morning and I headed down stairs only to see none other than a moving truck in the drive way next door. I ran over there to find Dallas moving boxes into the back of it. Man, he looks so hot and muscular. Wait, Ally, snap out of it! He's moving! He sees me and comes over. "Hey Ally. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would come and help you guys." We talked for a few minutes then got to work on moving boxes. After we are done I give him a hug and headed home. After I got home I called my friend Trish to meet me at the mall in an hour at Sonic Boom. I needed to get my mind off of things.

~one hour later~

"Hey Trish."

"What's wrong Ally" you seem sad."

"Dallas is moving."

"To where?"

"I have no idea."

"Well that's too bad. I know you really liked him."

"Me? What? Noooo! Ok, maybe a little."

"See, told you." We laugh and start walking around. After about 3 hours of shopping we head to my m house and watch a movie, then head to bed.

Austin's POV

We get home and find dad passed out, yet again in the chair. I see Molly roll her eyes. Then she turns to me and says thank you for like the 50th time. Then she went up to her room and went to bed. Well I can't blame her. We left at 11 and didn't get home until mid-night. I head to my room and start messing with my guitar then go to bed.

~two months later~

Still Austin's POV

It's August and we are all ready moved out and are driving to Miami. Dad bought a house and everything. We just have to move in.

We finally get there and start unpacking. We get all of our stuff into our new house and we look around. It was a bit smaller than our old house, but it's nice.

We start school in two weeks. That's plenty of time to look around the town and get to know our way around. We live close to the beach and the mall. Awesome! I was standing in the kitchen when I heard someone behind me. It was Molly holding a box that was labeled 'swim stuff'. I know what she was thinking. I nod my head and she gets a huge smile on her face. We grab our swim suits and head to the beach!

There are a lot of people at the beach. We lie down and tan for a bit then go into the ocean. We had a lot of fun. I even met a dude my age, named Dez. Man that dude was weird, but really fun to hang out with. Good, I have a friend now. School might not be so awkward and weird. And Molly even met a new friend to. I think she said her name was Trish, but I could be wrong.

Ally's POV

It's been 2 months since Dallas left and I miss him like crazy. And we have new people moving into his house. Yay…not. Tonight my dad is making me go over and give them cookies. He says that there are teens around my age and thinks it would be good to become friends. Yup like I really want to.

**So there you have it another chapter. How did you guys like it? Please review and read WILL WE EVER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING? By adorableangel101. But in this chapter we finally have Dez and Trish come in! What do you think will happen when she finds out Trish is friends with people she wants nothing to do with? It will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys! New chapter coming your way! Hope you guys like it!**

Ch.4

Ally's POV

I called up Trish to meet up at the mall. We are going to meet in the food court but when I got there, there was a girl sitting next to her. I walk over to Trish and sit down. "Oh, hey Ally! I'd like you to meet Molly. She just moved her from California. She will be a freshman this year!" Trish was super excited. That's so not like her. "Hi Molly, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Ally. Are you going to be a sophomore like Trish this year?"

"Yes, I will be." Then it went silent and it was all awkward. Trish looked at her watch then said,"Well my shift at the Dairy King **(1)** is almost done so I need to go clock out. I will be back. Don't move." Then she left. Great things just got even more awkward with Molly. I finally spoke up, "I'm sorry. I'm really not good with conversations with people I don't know. Or any one for that matter." She cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'm the same way. I've always been kinda shy. And moving all the way here didn't help." I laugh. "Why did you move here? If you don't mind me being nosy."

"No no, not at all. I had to move because of my dad's work. He got transferred from Cali to here."

"And right before high school. That must be hard. But don't worry you've got me and Trish. It's all good." We started laughing like we were old friends. I finally have more than one friend. This is great!

See before Molly I only had Trish. I was the loser in school. Someone started a rumor in 7th grade that I was a slut and a whore and it's still spreading and hung over my head to this day. Trish is the only person that stood by me through it all. And now I have Molly.

Trish sat down making me snap out of my thoughts. "Hey guys I need head to Sonic Boom." I said as I stood up. "What's Sonic Boom?" I hear Molly ask. Trish starts to explain, "Ally's dad owns a music store called Sonic Boom. Ally works there part time and has a practice room there that we hang out in."

"That sounds cool. Mind if I tag along?" I looked at her and said, "Of course not! You are welcome to tag along with us anywhere." She got a huge smile on her face and we all started waking to Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV

I woke up to find Molly was gone. That's weird. I walked down to the kitchen and found a note on the table. It said:

_Hey Austin went to the mall to hang out with Trish. I will be home for dinner. Call if you need anything._

_-love Molly_

Well that answered my question of where she was. Great, I have nothing to do. Maybe I will just head to the beach for the day.

~later that day~

"Hey Dez. What's up?"

"Oh hey Austin. Just hangin at the beach for the day."

"Cool same here. Mind if I hang with you?"

"Not at all. Come on let's walk."

Dez and I walked for a while, then met up with his buddies. We all started playing football, until I had to go. This was awesome! I'm already meeting a lot of new friends. School is going to be a breeze…I hope.

Ally's POV

"Sorry guys, but I need to head home. My dad wants me home for dinner. It was really nice to meet you Molly. Hope this will become a good friendship."

"Totally. It was awesome hanging out with you."

"See you guys later." With that I left and headed home for dinner.

~during dinner~

"Don't forget Ally-Cat, you are taking cookies next door. I know you miss Dallas but you can't blame them for him moving. It's not their fault."

"I know Dad. I will try my best to be happy to meet them." I put a fake smile on my face and grabbed the plate of cookies and walked over. I rang the door bell. Wow, it's been forever since I had to do that. A teenage boy opens the door. He looks about 16, had blond hair and brown eyes. He was kinda cute. Ok Ally snap out of it!

Austin's POV

I was just finishing the dishes when I heard the door bell ring. Well that's weird. I walked over to the door and opened it. I found a small teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes holding a plate of cookies. "Hi, I'm Ally. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can. You have food." She rolled her eyes and walked in and went to the kitchen. I sit down at the table and she sits next to me. "I'm Austin by the way. My sister is up stairs. I'll go get her." With that I left to go get Molly. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey there is a girl her from next door that I want you to meet." She got up and headed down stairs.

Ally's POV

Austin ran up stairs to get his sister. Wow this kitchen brought back memories with Dallas. I really need to let him go. He's not coming back. I hear them coming down the stairs. I see Austin and then I see…is that Molly? That is Molly! "Molly?"

"Ally? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I didn't. My dad sent me over to bring you guys' cookies."

Austin's POV

"Wait Molly you know her?"

"Yeah. She is Trish's best friend. We met today at the mall."

"Well cool. I will leave you two alone for a bit." Then I was off to my room.

Ally's POV

After about two hours of talking I left and went back home. Austin seemed nice and Molly and I really hit it off. Good thing to because school starts in less than two weeks.

**So I know what you are thinking. The review says a girl that can't stand him. Well yes that girl is ally but you will just have to wait and see what happens on the first day of school! And to adorableangel101, sorry it took longer than I thought! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Keep reading! Austin and Ally are finally at school! **

Ch.5

Austin's POV

~first day of school~

It's the first day of school. I get up and head to Molly's room to make sure she is up. She is always forgetting to set her alarm. I knock. No answer. I opened the door and found she wasn't in her bed. Then she Is probably already down stairs. I ran back to my room and got dressed then headed down stairs. I found Molly sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple. "Hey, sleepy head. Your finally up," I hear Molly tease. I just roll my eyes and grab an orange. "So what time do you want to leave for school?"

"Oh, sorry Austin. I told Trish and Ally I would walk with them to school."

"So what you are telling me is that I have to walk to our new school all by myself?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Austin stop with the puppy dog eyes! You can walk with us if you want to."

"No, no, no. I will call up Dez and meet up with him and his friends."

"Ok then stop with the puppy dog eyes!" I just laughed. Then she was off to Ally's house. I'm happy she has good friends. She needs them.

Ally's POV

It's the first day of school. I got out of bed and got dressed and brushed my hair then headed down stairs. I grabbed some toast. Just then the door bell rang. I ran and answered it. It was Trish and Molly. I grabbed my bag and we headed to school. "So Molly, are you nerves for the first day of school?" I asked her. "A little bit. But I got you guys. I'm all good." We all laughed and talked all the way to school. We finally get to school. We walked through the doors and down the hallway. I see Austin with Dez and…oh no. It's them. How can he be with them?! And when I say 'them' I mean the people that call me a whore and a slut. There is Tyler, Hunter, Aaron, Trevor, and Dez. Dez is the only one that doesn't make fun of me. Great, Austin really is a douche. I thought might like him, but not anymore. They probably have already told him that I was a slut and a whore. This day just got so much better! Not.

Austin's POV

I'm walking down the hallway and I see Ally, Trish, and Molly. When we get closer I say,"Hey Ally." She just ignores me. Ouch. "Come on dude. Don't talk to the whore," I hear hunter say. I look at him confused and then they dragged me away. "Dude, don't ever talk to the whore again. You might get an STD or something," I hear Tyler say. What the hell is he talking about? I just look at them in aww. How could they say that about sweet old Ally? "What are you talking about? Ally is nice and sweet." With that I walked away and went to class. 1st period, history. I walk in and realize the only spot open was in the back next to Ally. I sat down and she rolled her eyes. Jeez what was her problem? Then I hear the teacher speak up, "Ok class. Most of you know me, but I'm Mr. Andrews for those of you that don't know me. Now I am going to pass around a piece of paper to write down where you are sitting. These will be your permanent seats for the year." I hear Ally sigh.

Ally's POV

Great, I have to sit by him all year. Just wait until he starts calling me a whore like the rest of them. This is going to be a long year. "So it looks like we are going to sit by each other for the year. I'm just happy it's someone I know." I roll my eyes at him and just ignore him.

Austin's POV

~after school~

"Dez, why do you hang out with them?" I ask.

"Our families go way back and they are the only ones that will talk to me at school." After that we just walk in silence back to my house. Ally ignored me all day. Maybe I should just give up on her and go back to the guys.

Ally's POV

Trish, Molly, and I were headed back to my house after school when Molly spoke up, "Ally, why were those guys calling you all those names?"

"They have been since 7th grade. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. They need to stop. But Dez seemed nice to you."

"Yeah. He's the only one that is."

"Ally, that's not right. You need to do something!"

"Don't you think that if I could have stopped it I would have by now?! Can we just move off of this subject please?" I've already lost Austin to them and I don't want to talk about that.

~next day~

Austin's POV

I was standing in the hallway with the guys. I decided to give up on Ally. I really liked the guys and I didn't want to bail on them. Now it's 1st period. And I have to sit by Ally no matter how much I don't want to. I walk in and put my stuff down.

Ally's POV

"Hey whore," I hear Austin say. Now I'm used to being called that but coming from him it hurt. Bad. "What? Your not going to say hi back?" God, I just want to hit him. Hard. This is the last thing I need. He just rolls his eyes and sits down. After class he catches up with 'them' and they start making fun of me. I don't think they told Austin about my mom and how she died. I don't think he would do this if he knew. At one point they all walk away and Dez gives me a sympathetic look. I just wish Austin was more like him.

~later that night~

I'm walking over to Molly's house, no matter how much I didn't want to see Austin I needed to talk to Molly and say sorry for yesterday. I rang the door bell. And, of course, Austin answers the door. He mouths whore then says, "Hey Ally. Molly is right here in the living room." Oh I get it now; he doesn't want Molly to know how he is treating me. I wonder what would happen if she found out?

**So I really do wonder what Molly would do if she ever found out. And any ideas of what Ally's mom did? Looks like you will have to wait! Please review! Thanks for reading! And again please review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: hey there! Sorry this chapter is going to be put up a bit later than I wanted. I had writers block)

Ch.6  
Ally's POV  
I give Austin a dirty look then went and sat next to Molly. She wouldn't look at me but I spoke anyway, "Molly, I'm sorry about yesterday. That was just a touchy subject for me and I didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I never ment to hurt you. It had just been a long day. Please talk to me. I'm sorry!"

"Ally, I'm not mad. I just needed time to cool down after that. I'm not used to being new. Ive only moved once and that was when u was 2 so I dont even remember it. I'm sorry I pushed your buttons. I did t mean to."

"Molly, I know its hard to be new and have a fight with your new friend-" she cut me off.

"Your not my friend." I gave her a puzzling look. "Your my best friend. I don't want to make you mad or anything. But sometimes I just don't know how to shut my mouth. I just want you back Ally."

"I never left. Now lets watch a movie." We popped in The Notebook and druled over Ryan Gossling. Then I headed home about 11. Thank God we made up. We have only been friends for about 2 or 3 weeks, but I missed her like crazy. But it felt like someone was watching us the whole time we were talking.

Austin's POV  
I let Ally in and she went to talk to Molly. Secretly, I wish she was her to see me...whoa did I just say that? I stood by the door just out of view and listened to them. By now I'd think Ally would know I didn't want Molly finding out about what the guys and I do to her. I bet she would tell so I had to think of a cover story. But they just talked and then watched a movie. Ally didnt say anything. I wonder why. Well now I know she is not a snitch, which makes me feel worse. I don't want to call her a whore or a slut. I just do t wa t to loose the guys. And if I stop now I will loose them. They only let Dez get away with ut because they have to or their parents will have their asses.

~a few months later~  
I was in first period sitting with Ally. She still hasent talked to me since before school started. It was the middle of December. I still like her. I never stopped since I first layed eyes on her and her cookies. Its gotten so bad she wont even look at me. I need to stop but I cant. I have friends and don't want to lose them. What the hell am I suppost to do?!

Ally's POV  
I'm sitting in 1st period next to Austin. The biggest ass I have ever met. He hasn't stopped calling me a whore or a slut or anything. I cant stand it. All I want is him back. I only knew him for 2 weeks but he was an amazing person! He had so much potential!

After class I was cornered, like every other day, by Austin and his 'Crew'. I just stood there like I always do. It doesn't really bother me anymore. Until they bring up my mom. I could kill every last one of them for that. But this day was different. This day, I saw Molly.

Austin didn't see her but I did. He looked at me and said I was a useless whore that should just leave because no one would miss me. I saw Molly run over by my side. The look on Austin's face made him look like he could cry. "What the hell guys?! Ally is the nicest girl I have ever met! She is an amazing person! She is not a slut ir a whore and if she did leave a lot of people would miss her." With that last part she looked strait at Austin.

He started to walk away. Then one of the guys said, "Oh look, another whore. And she she's sticking up for her slutty friend. How sweet. Look little whore, that's what I'm going to call you from now on, your friend is a whore and so are you. So just run off and you guys can be shores together." I see Austin run back. What the hell is he doing?

He came back and punched Hunter, the one that just told Molly she was a whore, right in the gut then made him fall into his knee. By that point everyone was out off the hallways except for us. Austin yelled, "Don't ever call my sister a whore or a slut or anything!" With that he stormed off and as he was walking away he yelled, "That goes for Ally to. I will rip anyone to shreds if I hear that any of you call either of them a name other than there own."

Whoa, he was pissed. Molly and I ran after him and left Hunter crying on the floor in pain with his buddies around him. Austin ran into the gym and we followed.

Austin's POV  
I didn't want to talk. At all. I knew Ally and Molly were following me. Ally probably to ask questions and Molly probably to yell at me.

Hangin with the guys had its perks. I knew hiding spots that they would never find me. I dean to the back of the gym and went out the side doors. I ran down until I got to a door. No one knew the code to get in but us. I ran in and turned on the light. I just needed to think

Ally's POV  
I was running after Austin then he just disappeared! I looked at Molly with a confused look but she just looked pissed. I wasn't sure if she W's pissed at me or not. She went and sat down on the bleachers so I went and sat next her. We sat in silence until I couldn't handle it anymore. "Molly, please talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What Austin was doing and saying to you. I would have stopped him."

"I know Molly but I do t know why I didn't tell you. I should have and I didn't. I figured you would find out at one point. I'm sorry Molly. I guess I was afraid that you would think I was making it up or something and I would lose you as a friend. I know now that wont happen."

She nodded. "Ally, why do they call you all those things? Please tell me. I need to know."

"Well I think its only fare you now that I tell you. It all started in 7th grade. My mom was going to Tennessee to visit friends. She got in a car accident and died on impact. We never told anyone but our close friends and family that she had died. Since we didn't have any family here we didn't have her funeral here. We never told people so rumors started flying. The one that stuck was that my mom left and ran away with her secret lover never to come back. Well I started getting called a whore because they said my mom was one for running away with another man." I broke down in tears. Molly geld me tight. I could tell she cared.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was just to painful to talk about. Trish knows and that's the only reason she stood by me throgh out all these years."

"Ally, I'm going to kill Austin. Want to help?" I looked at her and she had an evil smile on her face. I laughed.

"No don't kill him. He stood up for you and even me. I'd rather find him and talk to him." She nodded. We sat there for a bit then headed home. Thank God we only missed last period.

We walked to my house. Molly really didn't wa t to see her brother so she called her dad and said she was staying at my house for a few days. Until Christmas break. Only 4 days away. I told her she could stay as long as he wanted. She said thank you and we walked to my house.

Austin's. POV  
God I really screwed up this time. Molly wont come home unless I'm gone. I miss my sister so much. She wont talk to me or look at me at school. I need to talk to her. Maybe she will come home soon. Its been 6 days and we are on Christmas break now. I hope she comes him soon.

Just then I hear the door open. Its Molly. She doesn't look at me or even try to talk to me. I'm just happy she is finally home. I hear her come back down from her room and she comes in the living room with me and sits down in the chair by me. "We need to talk," I hear her say.

"Yes we do. Molly I'm sorry. I never wanted to do that to Ally but I wanted the friends. I became selfish and I gave in. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Austin, I'm not the one you need to say sorry to. I just want to know right now. Are you still hanging out or talking to them."

"Hell no. The only one I talk to is Dez."

"Dez is ok. He never made fun to Ally. Please Austin just try to make an effert to talk to her and say your sorry. She is really hurt."

"I will do anything. I just want my sister back." With that she got up and hugged me. That hug. Ive missed that hug.

Ally's POV  
~the day after christmas~  
Its the day after Christmas and my dad had to go to a conference. I had to stay at Molly's until her got back. This is a good and bad thing. Good because I get to hang out with Molly more but bad because that means I might run into Austin. And I really don't want to see Austin.

I walk over to Molly's and she lets me in. We hang out in her room for a while. Then we realize, its 1 a.m. She heads for bed and I do to. But j cant sleep maybe some water will help. I went down the stairs to the kitchen. Ive been here so much I knew this as good as my own. I grabbed a cup and fill it with water. I hear someone behind me. Its Austin. "We need to talk," I hear him say. I nod my head. We sit down at the table and start talking. This is going to be a long night.

(A/N: so what did you guys think? The next chapter is coming soon! I'm already starting on it! Please review and tell me what you think! I cant write if I don't know what you think!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: hey hey. I know I kinda left you hangin with not telling you the conversation. But don't worry I'm not that mean! You get to read the conversation! Yay! Please read and review! Don't know what to write if you don't review! And yes I love exclamation points! And sorry about the last chapter and all the mistakes. I forgot to reread it to get out the problems!)  
Austin's POV I hear someone go down stairs. Ive been lying in bed all night tossing and turning trying to sleep, but I just couldn't. I decide to see who went down stairs. I went after them. Its Ally. I got the random boast of confidence and I walk into the kitchen and wait for her to notice me. She turns around and kind of jumps. I look at her and say, "We need to talk." She nods her head.  
I sit down at the table and she does the same. I start talking, "Look Ally, I'm really sorry I did all that stuff to you."  
"Why did you do it Austin? Why did you hurt me like that?"  
"I wanted friends and they were the only ones that I knew."  
"So you didn't know me? You didn't know Molly? You didn't know Trish? The only nice one in that group is Dez and that's only because he has always been a nice person."  
"Yes I did know you. Yes I did know Molly. Yes I did know Trish. But that first day when I said hi you just ignored me. Why did you ignore me?"  
"I figured they already had you brain washed by then. And the next day proved my point. What did they tell you about me? Why do they say all of these things?"  
"They said it was because you mom was a whore. They said she ran off with someone half her age and had been having a secret affair for only God knows how long. And that she was never seen again after she left. Like she just disappeared into thin air."  
Ally's POV "Yeah, something like that." I mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did Ally. Now tell me."  
"Fine. I said something like that. About her disappearing into thin air."  
"Ok Ally. Tell me what really happened to your mom."  
"Austin its hard for me to talk about."  
"Please Ally? Just please. I need to know."  
"Ok ok. You sound like your sister. My mom was going to Tennessee to visit friends. She got in a car accident and died on impact. We had no family here so we had the funeral else where. We only told close friends and family she was dead. It was just to painful to talk about. But the rumors started up and the one that stuck was that she ran off with her secret lover never to return." At this point I could feel tears in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I looked at Austin. He was in shock and I could see tears in his eyes as well. He leans over and gave me a hug.  
"Ally, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I feel like such an ass."  
"You should. They have been making fun of me since 7th grade and kept saying my mom was a whore. Do you know how hard it is to know that one day you will never see your mom again then the next they are calling you and your dead mother a whore?"  
"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't know. But I know that is not an excuse. I shouldn't have don't it in the first place."  
"As long as we are putting things out there. What ever happened to your mom?" Austin stiffened. This was a hard subject for him to.  
"My mom and dad got a divorce because my mom was cheating on him. After the divorce was finally over, she took off with her boyfriend and we havent heard from her since." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"Austin, I'm sorry to hear that. How long ago was this?"  
"Almost a year."  
"Almost. As in not even a year yet?" He nodded. Damn. I even feel bad for him. "And the reason you never see my dad is because he is always getting drunk in his room. He has become even more of an ass since she left. He hit me once." My mouth just dropped. His dad hit him?  
"Wait. Your dad hit you? And you didn't tell anybody?"  
"Well when he hit me he was drunk so he had no idea what he did. Or so he said. I just wish he would be the dad he used to be. Before all of this."  
We sat in silence for a while. I looked at the clock. 4 a.m. I should really get back to bed before Molly even knows I'm gone. "Austin its 4 a.m. I really need to get back to Molly's room. And I forgive you for everything you did. Just please do t do it again. It hurt a lot more coming from you."  
"I promise Ally, I will never do it again." And with that he stood up and turned off the kitchen light. The moon was bright enough I could see. And I could see Austin. I started walking and he let me pass to go to Molly's room. I wasn't even out of the door way of the kitchen when Austin grabs my waist and pulls me back into the kitchen.  
"Austin. What are you doing?" I whisper. He looked at me. The moon light hit him just write. He backed me up against the fridge and started kissing me. At first I tried to push him off but it was no use so I just gave in. He kept his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We kept kissing. He pulled away only to take a breath. He looked into my eyes and we just stood there and it was like time froze.  
Austin's POV I turned off the kitchen lights and let Ally go ahead of me. I don't no what came over me but I just grabbed her waist and brought her close to me. I wanted to kiss Ally and never let her go.  
I hear her whisper, "What are you doing?" But I didn't have an answer for her because I had not idea what I was doing. I backed her up to the point that she was leaning on the fridge. I leaned down and started kissing her.  
I could feel her try to push me off but I wasn't letting her go. At one point she put her hands around my neck. I didn't want to let her go, but at one point I needed air so I pulled away. I looked into her eyes. She looks so beautiful with the moon hitting her just right. I kissed her again.  
But then we stopped and headed back up stairs. I went to my room and Ally went to Molly's. Tonight was amazing.  
Ally's POV I made it back into Molly's room at 4:15. She started moving and I tought she was awake. I layed down and I hear a faint snore. Nope she is still alseep. I let out a sigh. Tonight. I have no words for tonight. I just cant get ride of this stupid grin on my face.  
When I wake up its 11:30. I walk down stairs to get a banana. Molly was still in bed. Man that girl loves to sleep.  
I ran down the stairs. After last night I was kind of scared to see Austin. I didn't know if he was just got cought up in the moment or if he really wanted to kiss me. I really wanted to kiss him.  
I walked into the kitchen and Austin was sitting at the table. He looked tired. He probably didn't sleep much. Just like me. I was up every hour thinking of him. I think I got 2 hours of sleep total.  
Austin's POV I was in the kitchen when Ally came in. I was nervous to see her because I didn't know if she really wanted to kiss me last night but I really wanted to kiss her. I didn't want to let her go but I did. Right now I wish I hadn't and I still would have my hands around her.  
She grabbed a banana and sat down next to me. We didn't say anything for the first few minutes. Then Ally talked. "Austin what I told you last night about my mom, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone. I wont want all of this to came and bite me in the ass later." I chuckled. "Ally, your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone about my mom or dad. I don't need that getting out had neither does Molly." She nodded her head then we heard foot steps on the stairs and see Molly come into the kitchen.  
"Hey guys," I hear her say. Then she looked at us again. "Did Austin finally say he was sorry and make it up to you Ally?"  
Ally's POV I nod my head. "Don't worry Molly we got it all worked out. Right Austin?"  
"Right. We are all good now. We are even friends. So what are you guys doing today?"  
"I didn't have anything planned." I hear Molly say.  
"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach. I was going to call Dez to see if he wanted to go with me. You guys want to tag along? You can even bring Trish if you wanted."  
"That would be awesome Austin!" Molly and I say at the same time.  
(A/N: so what did you guys think?! There was some Auslly in there! I want the opinions on that! Please review!)

of 0◀▶

delete image


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! Ive really been in the writing mood so there might be more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy it!)

Ally's POV  
Molly Austin and I all got in Austin's truck and went to pick up Trish and Dez to go to the beach. We were all really hyper. I was just over tired same with Austin but Molly she was just hyper. That's so like her.

I was in a daze the whole time we were in the truck. I still couldn't get the image of Austin pushing me against the fridge and kissing me out of my head. All I know is I want it to happen again. Wait what? I don't like Austin. Or do I?

We picket up Trish and I could tell she knew something happened. She gave me 'the look'. The look that said you better tell me what happened. I just looked out the window so I didn't have to look at her. I'm going to end up telling her at one point. I just hope it isn't soon.

Austin's POV  
I picked up Trish and Dez and we headed to the beach for the say. I still couldn't get Ally out of my head. That kiss last night was amazing. Wait, do I like Ally?

We got to the beach and walked around for a bit. We all acted like we were old friends. Ive missed having friends like this.

"So how was everybodys Christmas?" I ask.

"Austin it was awesome! I got another ham!" Yup that was Dez.

"Mine sucked. I got hired at 5 different places and got fired 6 different times! In 3 days!"

"Wait Trish. How did you get fired 6 times when you only had 5 jobs?" I asked her.

"Don't ask." We all laughed and moved on.

"How was yours Ally?" She looked at me and she was blushing.

"It was ok. I was just with my dad. Nothing special. It was more fun the day after Christmas when I was at Molly's. I got used to seeing Molly being with me 24/7."

We all laughed. We decided to get some ice cream. We went over to Sam's Scoop Shop. (1)

We walked in and ordered. Dez got cookie dough, Trish got chocolate, and Ally, Molly and I got fruity mint swirl.

We all sit down. I sit next to Ally and or hands brush. She blushed and I did to. I think Trish noticed because she gave Ally a look.

Ally's POV  
Austin bought us all ice cream and we sat down. He sat next to me and our hands brushed. I started to blush then saw he was to. But I saw that Trish noticed. Crap.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I will be back." With that I got up and went to the bathroom. Just then someone came in behind me. Its Trish. Well shit.

"Ally, what is going on between you and Austin. Do you like him? Did something happen?"

"Jeez Trish. What us this? 20 questions? Nothing happened. Austin told me some stuff about his past and I told him what really happened to my mom. He's not calling me a whore or slut or anything like that anymore. Just chill."

She rolled her eyes. "Ally just be careful. I don't want to see my best friend hurt."

"Trish don't worry. I'm a big girl." With that she rolled her eyes again and left the bathroom.

I hate lying to her! But its kind of hard to explain something I don't understand.

Aston's POV  
After Ally left, Trish went right behind her. Oh no. I cant even imagine what is going on in there.

Trish came back with a look on her face that said I just might kill someone so don't piss me off.

Just then Ally came out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face until she saw me. Then it turned into a huge smile.

She sits down next to me and we brush legs. She looks at me. Now I know that wasn't an accident. I blushed lightly and she noticed.

I looked at everyone and asked, "So after were done with out ice cream you guys want to go for a swim?" They all nod yes.

We all finish eating. We go to get up and I brushed my hand across Ally's leg. She looks at me with a smile on her face then gets up. So far I think Trish is the only one that thinks there is something going on.

After we all swim we all head back to my house. Trish and Dez are staying the night so this should be good.

We all go in and get changed and eat dinner. Then we all head into the living room and sat down. I sat next to Ally and she sat next to Molly. Trish and Dez sat on the other couch in the living room.

"Want to play truth or dare?" I hear Trish speak up. We all nod our heads except for Ally.

"I dont know guys. Truth or dare with Trish always gets out of hand," she says.

"Oh come one Ally. It will be fun. Don't worry so much," I say to her.

"Fine. I will play, but I go first."

"Awesome." Said Dez.

"Ok Dez. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She gets an evil smile on her face. Ive never seen that smile before. "Dez, have you ever had a crush on Trish?"

The color in Dez's face just left. "Yes." Whoa that came as a shock. I thought he hated Trish. Guess I was wrong. Trish looked like she could punch either Ally or Dez.

"Ok moving on. Its my turn," Dez says. "Molly truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok fine. Have you ever picked your nose in public before?" We all looked at him funny and he just shrugged. Oh Dez. My very un-normal friend.

"Yes. When I was 4!" We all laugh and move on. "Ok my turn," she says. "Austin. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say with a smirk on my face. Molly is horrible at dares.

"I dare you to sing barbie girl while I record you with the video  
camera so we can watch it for years on end." She said with a smirk. When did she get good at this game?

I just nodded my head. After I did my dare it took 10 minutes just for us to stop laughing. "Ok ok. Its my turn," I say. "Trish truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok. How many jobs have you been fired from this month?"

"32." My jaw just dropped. That was way to many jobs.

"Ok my turn. Ally truth or dare?"

Ally's POV  
"Dare." I hated dares but I didn't want to look like a wimp. Trish got and evil smirk on her face. Uh-oh. I'm screwed.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Austin. On the lips. For one whole minute."

My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. I could kill Trish right now.

"Trish! What the hell?!"

"What? Is the perfect Ally Dawson to scared to do this dare?"

"No. Get a timer ready. Sorry Austin. I'm going to be the chicken." He smiled at me. Only he and I knew this wasnt going to be our first kiss. Ive been dying to kiss him again but I didn't know when or how. Well now I know.

"Ready. Go." I hear Trish say. I leaned into Austin and started kissing him. Light at first then harder. I lost track of time. I pulled away for air.

"Trish that had to be more than a minute."

"Oh it was. It was over 3 minutes actually."

"Then why didn't you stop use?!"

"You guys looked so into it. I didn't want to stop you." She laughed and I rolled my eyes. After that we all went to bed. I was so pissed at Trish. Well kind of. I really did want to kiss Austin. No incantation like him! He's my best friends brother. That cant happen. We cant happen.

Austin's POV  
I really wanted to kiss Ally and then Trish made that dare. And I finally got to kiss her again. It was amazing.

~a few days later~

It feels like Ally has been avoiding me since the truth or dare game. Its 2 a.m. and I cant sleep.

I walk down stairs to get a glass of water. I got my glass of water and turned around and found Ally in the kitchen door way. She looked at me and said, "We need to talk." I nodded my head. I turned off the kitchen light and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Figured I should get comfy because this was going to be a long night.

Ally's POV  
I heard someone get up. It has to be Austin because Molly is asleep. I needed to talk to Austin. Ive been trying to not talk to him as much as possible. I was afraid something would slip out.

I went down the stairs and to the kitchen. Austin turned around from the sink and saw me. "We need to talk." I hear myself say. He nods his head and shuts off the kitchen light and heads to the living room. He sits on the couch and I sat down next to him.

(1) I have no idea if this is really a place or not :P

(A/N: So what did you guys think?! I know I did it again. I cut it off before the conversation. But I promise in the next chapter you get to hear some of it. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter shoulde be coming soon! Maybe later tonight or tomorrow morning! Make sure you review! I need to know what you think! And to Iaszu. Keep reviewing! I love your reviews! It helps me go on with the story when I want to quit! And to adorableangel101 thanks so much for the confidence boasts! Keep reading! Please review!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: So I know you are all dying for the conversation! Lets get to it! Hope you like it!)

Ch.9

Ally's POV  
Austin and I are sitting on the couch in silence. I sit there thinking for a minute about mine and Trish's conversation 2 days ago.

~2 days ago~  
I'm going to go meet Trish at Sam's Scoop Shop. She said she really needed to talk to me. We haven't talked since the game of truth or dare. I didn't really want to talk to her but I guess I have to at one point.

I get there and get a bowl of fruity mint swirl and sat down and waited for her. She came in about 2 minutes later and sat down.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry about the truth or dare game. I know I shouldn't have done it but I did and I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

I looked at her. I know she didn't mean any harm. It was just Trish being Trish. And I couldn't hold that over her head forever. "Ok Trish. I know your sorry and I forgive you. That just really hurt."

"Why did it hurt so bad? Do you like him?"

"No Trish I dont like him."

"Are you sure Ally?"

"Yes Trish I'm sure I don't like him. I don't like Austin. Trust me I don't." She gave me a look. "Trish I don't like him! I really don't like him!"

"Ally you just said you don't like him 6 times. Are you trying to convince me that you don't like him or yourself?"

She had a good point. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. Yes I wanted to kiss him but I'm not sure if I really wanted a relationship with him. What would Molly say? What would anyone say? We go from him calling me a whore before break and us coming back dating? What was I suppost to do?

~now~

Austin's POV

"Ally? Are you ok?" She had this glazed over look in her eyes and I could tell she was thing about something important. "Ally? Hello. I'm still sitting here."

"Oh sorry Austin. I kind of zoned out there."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Our kiss."

I was surprised she said that. "Which one?"

"Both. But mostly the one at 4 a.m."

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"Because Austin...because I liked it. I like you. A lot."

I went into a state of shock. She just told me she liked me. A lot. I feel the same way. "Ally, I like you a lot too."

"To bad we cant do anything about it." I hear her mumble.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Molly would never approve of us dating."

Molly. Why did she have to come into the equation? I wanted Ally, Ally wanted me, and Molly was in the middle.

I see her get up. I thought she was leaving but she just went to the kitchen for some water then came back and sat down. She sat down in the middle of the couch next to me.

"Ally I don't know what to say. But I don't think Molly would want us to be unhappy." With that I got up to go back to my room. I started to walk away but I turned around and looked at her.

Before I knew what I was doing I went back and kissed her. I feel her pull me down on to the couch and she lays down with me on top of her. We were kissing hard and passionately. Then all of a sudden I heard foot steps. Lucky for us we couldn't be seen from the door way.

I pulled away from Ally. I looked at her and there was worry in her eyes. We were silent. We didn't dare breath. We hear someone sigh. Its Molly. She turned off the lights in the living room and we hear her walk into the kitchen. Then after she got a glass of water she went back to bed. Only when we heard the door close did we breath.

"Austin that was way to close."

"I know. But it gives you a rush doesn't it."

"Yeah a little bit. But I cant go behind Molly's back like this. I need to tell her."

"Ok. But can you just put it off for a bit. I will tell you when the time is right. Just trust me."

She nodded her head and I leaned down and started to kiss her. After a while we just layed there. She fell asleep so I went to my room just as the sun started to come up.

Ally's POV  
I woke up on the couch. What am I doing here? Then I remembered last night with Austin and what happened on the couch. I hear Molly running down the stairs. Great now I have to think of a lie.

"Hey Ally. What happened to you last night? And why are you on the couch?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to lay down and I fell asleep."

"Oh ok. So I hear you and Trish finally made up a few days ago."

"Yeah we had a talk and we are all good now."

"Good. I'm going to go down the road and get some donuts. Want some?"

"Yeah that sounds amazing. Id love one." And with that she was out the door.

I heard Austin come down the stairs and he came in by me.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes she's gone. Why?"

"This is why." Ans then he leaned over and started kissing me. I couldn't help but give in. He layed down on the couch and I was on top of him.

We must have lost track of time because we heard the front door open. We sat strait up and acted like nothing happened.

She came in and gave us donuts and she went to her room for some reason.

I looked at Austin and whispered, "You do know I wont be here forever right? I'm only here for 2 more weeks."

He leaned close to me and whispered right in my ear and gave me shivers. "Yes I know you wont be here forever but 2 weeks seems like a lifetime." Then he pecked me on the cheek.

Austin's POV  
Ally made a good point. She wont be here forever, but I wish she was. I'm hoping we don't get cought though. I don't want to have to deal with Molly. She might look all nice and sweet but her vocabulary can get very ugly, very fast. Ally and I ate our donuts in silence. Then I called to Molly. She came running down stairs.

"What do you need Austin?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to call up Trish and I call up Dez and we could all head to the mall."

"That would be awesome! What about you Ally? Want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah. I kind of need to check on the store anyway."

After we all got ready we picked up Dez and Trish and went to the mall.

Ally's POV  
"Hey I need to run to the store. I will meet up with you guys later." They all nod.

"I'll go with you," I hear Austin say. Him and I walk away and head to the store. I unlock it and head in but I made sure I locked the door again after we were in.

"Nice store," I hear Austin say.

"Thanks. My dad has owned it longer than I have been born." He laughs. "I have something I want to show you." I grab his hand and.

pull him up the stairs to the practice room.

"This is nice. I like it."

"I know I know its a little run down but its a nice place to hang when I can." Then I walked over and sat down on the old couch. He follows and sits down also.

"No this place is awesome! I love it Als." Then he leans over and kissed me. He went to pull away but I wouldn't let him. He leans back in. He pushed be down so he was on top of me. I just felt so close to him. I started unbutton his shirt. I'm not sure why but I did.

Austin's POV  
Ally should me the practice room. We made it to the couch and we are making out. I feel her unbutton my shirt. What was she doing? Then she stuck her hands into my shirt and put them on my bare back. I moved my hands up and down her waist. I feel her smile. I forgot she was ticklish. I start tickling her and she turns her head and start to laugh.

"Austin. S-s-stop! P-p-pleas-se s-s-stop."

"Fine." Then I leans back down and started kissing her.

Molly's POV (Probably going to be the only one. Maybe one or two. more)  
"Have you guys noticed Austin and Ally getting really close lately? Not like friend close but I mean sitting really close, walking really close, and even touching a lot more?"

"Ive noticed that to," Trish says. "Ally has been acting different lately. I wonder what's up."

"Id be happy if Ally and my brother were dating. He's so happy when he's around her. He hasn't told me but I know he really likes her."

"Ally likes Austin. She hasn't told me but I know her. She has a crush on him. And its a big one."

"We need to get them together. Got any plans Trish. Knowing you. You will think of something."

(A/N: So how was that for Auslly? Please review and thanks for reading!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: So yesterday I put up 4 chapters. I don't have time to write as much to day! Only one or if your lucky two! Please read and review!)

Ally's POV  
Austin and I were still on the couch. He took his shirt all th way off and it was on the floor. He had his hands in my shirt and put them on my back. I could feel his abs on my stomach.

I wasn't sure where this was going but it just felt...right. I cant describe the feeling. But I can describe the feeling of hatred when my phone started to ring.

I grabbed it off the table and turned my head from Austin to see who it was. Trish. I answer it. "Hello."

"We are all outside the door of Sonic Boom and its locked. Where are you?"

"Were in the practice room. We will be down in 5." And I hung up. Austin gave me a confused look.

"They are all down stairs waiting for us so put your shirt back on." He got off of me and put on his shirt on. He started buttoning it as I fixed my hair and shirt. I stood up and walked by him. "Hey Ally." I gave him a look. "We still have 2 minutes." And I walked over to him and kissed him.

Then we headed down the stairs to the front of the store and I unlocked the doors and we walked out and I locked it again.

We all started walking to Austin's truck when I saw someone I thought I knew. No it couldn't be. It couldn't be him. I thought I was seeing things until Trish whispered "shit." Yup, that is Dallas.

He saw us and walked over with a girl. "Ally? Funny running into you here." Great, just when I got over him and totally forgot he exicted he comes back.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back visiting family. Oh this is Olivia, my cousin. Olivia this is Ally, Trish, Dez, and I don't know the other two."

"I'm Austin and this is Molly. And you are?"

"I'm Dallas. I used to live next door to Ally."

"Oh hey Austin and I live there now. Small world." We hear Molly say. We just laugh.

"Well Dallas it was nice to meet you but we should get going. Right guys?" I hear Austin say.

"Yes we should. Bye Dallas." Trish said and we started walking.

Austin's POV  
The whole time we were talking to Dallas and Olivia, Olivia was checking me out and biting her lip. I wanted to go as fast as I could. It kind of freaked me out. We just met and she couldn't stop stairing at me.

~the next day~

After yesterday, Ally has been acting weird. She has seemed distant. I wonder what's up. I think we should all go to the beach. I walked over to the living room and saw Ally.

"Hey Ally. Want to go to the beach?"

"I don't know Austin."

"Oh come on. Its the last day if break! Lets have some fun!"

"Fine I'll go." She said with a smile on her face.

Then I ran upstairs to see if Molly wanted to go. But she was sick but told us to go and to have fun. But Dez and Trish were sick also. Jeez. Was everyone getting sick? I ran back down stairs to tell Ally.

"Hey Ally, it looks like it will just be you and me. All of our friends seem to be sick."

"Huh. That's weird. Oh well lets go." And we hopped into the truck.

Molly's POV  
I grabbed my phone and called Trish. "They are gone and on there way to the beach. The coast is clear."

"Ok I will be there in 10 minutes with Dez."

"Great. See you then." And with that I hung up the phone and ran down stairs.

Austin's POV  
Its so weird how all of them are sick. That cant be right. They are up to something.

Ally and I sat down in the sand when we get to the beach and just watched the ocean.

"Ally, are you ok? You've seemed different lately. Does Dallas have something to do with it?"

"Well I might as well tell you now. Dallas and I used to be friends and I had a huge crush on him but then he moved and I met you. I finally forgot about him and moved on. And then seeing him in the mall just...just..."

"Ally, just what."

"Brought back all of the memories."

I sigh and look at her. She has tears forming in her eyes. "Look Ally, I'm not mad if that is what you are thinking. I don't mind Dallas at all. Its his cousin that scares me."

Ally laughed. "She was checking you out yesterday dude. But she better keep her paws off my man!"

I looked at her. "Your man?"

"Oh sorry Austin. I shouldn't have said that." Then she starts playing with the sand. "Ally, I'm glad you did. You want to know why?" She nodded. "Now you can meet my ten closest friends." She gave me a funny look and then I reached over and started tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Austin s-s-stop-p-p!"

"Fine." Then I stood up and I helped her up. I gave her an evil grin and grabbed her waist then put her over my shoulder. I ran to the ocean and threw her in.

Ally's POV  
Austin grabbed me and threw me into the ocean. Oh hes going to get it now.

I pop back up to get air and he doesn't see me. I went back down and went for his legs. I could hear him calling my name in panic. I swam over and grabbed his legs and he fell back.

I stood up and started laughing. He came back up and said, "Oh you'll pay for that one." I gave him smirk and went underwater. Just the he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up then threw me back in.

I came back up acting like I hit my head.

"Ally! Are you ok?!" I hear Austin say as he came over to me.

"No Austin I'm not. I'm in desperate need of mouth to mouth." He gave me a smile and came in for a kiss. We stood there in the ocean kissing. It was perfect. Until I heard that voice.

"Ally?" It was Dallas. Great. I might have liked him before he moved but right now, I could kill him.

I turn my head. "Hey Dallas. What are you doing here?"

"Olivia wanted to come to the beach. So I came with her." I nod my head. But then see the look on Austin's face and tried not to laugh.

Austin's POV  
Great Olivia was here. Just the person I wanted to see...not. And right then she came up behind Dallas. Looking at me.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear Dallas ask. Ally looks at me and mouths 'sorry' and she nods her head. They walk off and I'm stuck with Olivia.

"You know, you're kind of cute." I hear her say.

"Thanks but I have a girlfriend." And I started walking away. But she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"She doesn't have to know." Then she leans in and kissed me but I pulled away fast.

"Olivia! Ok I know you are probably a nice girl but I have a girlfriend that I don't want to lose. So please just leave me alone." And I walked away. Then I look at the beach where Dallas and Ally are. Are they...

Ally's POV  
Dallas wanted to talk to me so I went with him to the shore line.

"What is it Dallas? I need to get back to Austin before your cousin tackles him into the water just to be flirty."

"Ally. I cant stop thinking about you. Ive missed you like crazy since I moved. I realized I liked a lot."

Whoa. Wait what? "Dallas. I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. You're to late." I started walking away but he grabbed my hand and turned me back around.

"Ally, I'm not letting you go. Not again." Then he pulled me in and kissed me.

I turned my head right after our lips met. "Dallas let me go."

"Not until you kiss me Ally." I turned back to him. He leaned in and kissed me. Then I turned my head again, just in time to see Olivia kiss Austin. I turned back to Dallas to tell him to get off me but he just kissed me again.

I heard Austin yelling. "Get away from my girlfriend now!"

Dallas pulled away and let me go and I ran to Austin. He wrapped his arms around me.

"If I ever see you do that gain, I will do worse that yell. Now get lost!"

With that Austin and I walked away back to our spot on the beach.

"Austin I'm sorry. He forced me into it and wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry please don't be mad." Then he looked over at me.

"Ally, I'm not mad at you. But I do need to be honest with you. Olivia kissed me."

"Yeah I know I saw that. I'm not mad. I know you didn't want to kiss her." He smiled at me then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Austin, we need to tell the others. Today." He nodded in agreement and we headed for his truck.

Molly's POV

"Ok guys we have been working on a plan all day and nothing is working. What are we suppost to do?" Just then I heard the front door open. Austin and Ally were home.

"What are you two doing here?" I hear Austin ask.

"We all decided insted of being sick and alone they would come here and we would be sick together."

He just nodded his head. "Ok since you are all here we have to tell you something. Ally and I are dating."

I hear Trish laugh. "Well duh. Took you long enough to tell us."

Ally looked over at me. "Molly? You're not mad right?" I stood up and took her hand and took her up stairs. I had a surprise for her.

"Molly answer the question. Are you mad?"

"No Ally. I could never be mad about this. The truth is Dez and Trish are here because we were trying to figure out a plan to for you guys yo get together." She just smiled.

I took her to the last room in the hallway and opened the door. It was the spare bedroom that we finally got set up. "Ally this is your new room. Since you will be here for the next 2 weeks I figured you probably need a space to study on your own or to be alone."

"Are you series? I really get my own room here?" I just nod my head.

Ally's POV  
I cant believe it! I'm getting my own room here. "This is awesome! Thank you Molly!" She smiled and we headed back down stairs to the rest of the group. I got down stairs and realized I was still I'm my swim suit. I told Molly I would be right back and I ran up the stairs.

I changed and as I left my new room I ran into Austin who had the same idea. He had changed but he was only wearing shorts.

"Hey Ally. Can you believe how well that went telling them?"

"That was so easy and they are all happy for us!"

Then he gave me a quick kiss and went down stairs.

To bad after my kiss with Dallas, I realized I still liked him.

(A/N: So his did you guys like it? Hehe Ally still has feelings for Dallas even though she is dating Austin. What do you think she will do about it? Please review! And to vicJORIous your welcome!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I know I've left you all hanging with her liking Dallas. And I know a lot of you are worried about it! Please read and review!)  
Ch.11  
Ally's POV I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." It was Austin.  
"Hey Als. What are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Oh nothing important."  
"It doesn't sound not important. Does it have something to do with Dallas?" I nod my head. "Ally what is it? Tell me. You are going to kill me if you don't."  
"Austin. I still have feelings for Dallas." I slowly looked up at him and he sat down on my bed.  
"Ally, its ok. You cant help the way you feel. Do you want us to take a break while you try and figure out your feelings for me and Dallas?" I nod my head. Why did he have to be so nice?!  
"Ok Als. Just let me know if you need me. It getting late and its the first day back to school tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Night."  
"Night Austin. And thank you for understanding." He smiled that million dollar smile and left. What did I just do?  
Austin's POV What did I just do? I let the girl of my dreams just slip right through my fingers.  
~next day at school~  
I was walking down the hallway when I accidentally ran into someone. Her books dropped to the floor and mine did to.  
"I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going." I hear her say.  
"No I'm sorry. I ran into you. Are you new? I haven't seen you before."  
"Yeah I just moved here."  
"What's your name?"  
"Libby. And you are?"  
"Austin. Nice to meet you Libby. Would you like to hang out Saturday? I mean not like a date but I thought you could use a friend. So what do you say?"  
"Sure. Id love to. That's really nice of you."  
"Hey I know how it is. I was the new kid once. I will see you around. Bye."  
"Bye Austin. Nice meeting you."  
I walked away to my next class. She seemed really nice. Really hope she does ok here.  
~after class~  
I saw someone trip as I walked out of class. It was a girl and all of my ex-friends were around her. "Oh look. We have our selves a new whore! How nice. How are you whore?" I hear one of them say.  
I ran over and saw it was Libby. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" I yelled. "She is new. She doesn't know you. You don't know her. Just leave her alone. And what did I say about calling girls a whore?! Never do it. If I hear you again you will have to deal with me. And we all know how that went last time." Then they all ran off. Stupid jerks.  
"Here Libby met me help you." I said as I turned around. I helped her up and grabbed her books off the floor.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Its fine. I don't mind. Those guys are jerks. If they mess with you again or do anything, let me know. Ok?" She just nodded then headed to her next class.  
Ally's POV I need to call Dallas and get my feelings sorted out.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Dallas. Its Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime while you're in town."  
"Like a date? Sure I'd love to. How about Saturday?"  
"That sounds great. See you then. Bye." Then I hung up. I didn't want to do this to Austin but I had too. I had to figure out my feelings.  
~saturday~  
I'm heading out to meet Dallas. Everyone is still asleep thank God. That means I don't have to deal with questions from everyone.  
I meet Dallas at the beach. He says he's taking me boating. Boating? Really? I hate boating. Its so boring. Hey I found one thing I don't like about Dallas. Maybe this day will turn out right after all.  
Dallas and I got on the boat about 10 a.m. We are spending most of the day out there. Oh the joy.  
"Hey Ally. This should be fun. I love boating."  
"Yeah Dallas. It should be fun," I say trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.  
We start heading out. We get far out and we can just see the coast in the distance. Dallas grabs something and comes over to meet me.  
He sets down a picnic basket next to me and sits down.  
"How do you like it so far Ally?"  
"Its nice Dallas." What I ment to say was that I hated it and he should take me back to shore.  
"Good. I brought us lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and grapes."  
I tried not to gag. I hate jelly. "Sorry Dallas. I don't like jelly remember. I will have some grapes though."  
"Oh right sorry Ally."  
"Its ok Dallas."  
"Hey after we are done do you want to head back to shore and get some ice cream?" I nodded my head and we ate in silence. When we were done he looked at me and I looked at him. He leaned and I leaned. Our lips met. He kissed me and I kissed back. He pulled away then stood up and we headed to shore.  
I sat there thinking about everything. Going between Austin and Dallas and what I was going to do. Before I knew it we were back to shore and heading to Sam's Scoop Shop.  
When we got there we ordered. I got fruity mint swirl and Dallas got vanilla with toffie. How the hell could he eat that stuff?!  
After we got our ice cream we sat down.  
"Ally, I have to ask you something important."  
Oh no. "What is it Dallas?"  
"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Whoa. Wait. What? Did I just hear him right? Just then the door opened and I saw...  
(A/N: So can anyone guess what she saw and what her answer will be?! And seems like Austin has a new friend. Wonder what Ally with think?! Please review and to countrygirl0112, you're welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: So I know I have left you hanging with the question and who she saw. Well I'm going to keep you waiting just a bit longer! Mahahaha. Enjoy!)  
Ch.12  
Austin's POV When I woke up this morning I found Ally gone. That's weird. Oh well. Knowing her she just needs some alone time. Which I can understand. She's been really out of it lately.  
"Hey Austin. Have you seen Ally? I cant find her."  
"Umm no sorry Molly." She gave me her famous look. She knew something was up.  
"Austin, what's wrong? What happened?"  
"Ally and I are taking a break."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Whoa. Don't get all mad. Yesterday at the beach we say Dallas and Olivia again. Dallas needed to talk to Ally so he pulled her away. Next thing I knew, Olivia had kissed me-" she cut me off.  
"AUSTIN!"  
"Let me finish. And Dallas had kissed Ally. She told me last night that she still had feelings for Dallas. I asked her if she wanted to take a break so she could figure out her feelings. She said yes and here I am."  
"Austin I'm sorry. I know Ally. You two are a perfect match. She is going to come back." I just smiled at her. Its 1 in the afternoon. I'm meeting Libby at Sam's Scoop Shop at 2. I better get dressed and get ready to go.  
Ally's POV I saw Olivia walk in. What was she doing here?  
"Hey guys," I hear her say as she walks our way. Good. Now I have time to stall so I don't have to answer the question. "How was your date?" She asked a little to excited.  
"It went well," I hear Dallas say. I hate when people answer for me.  
"Oh," she said a little disappointed. What has gotten into her?  
"But do you mind? We are having a moment."  
No. Please don't go! For once I wanted Olivia to stay.  
"Oh sorry guys I will be over there." And then she walked away.  
Well shit. Now I have to answer the question.  
"Ally? Are you ok? Do you have an answer?" I nodded my head. "Then what is it?"  
Austin's POV I'm standing out side of Sam's Scoop Shop waiting for Libby. I hope she didn't get lost.  
"Hey Austin," I hear someone say behind me. It was Olivia.  
"Oh hey Olivia." Just the person I really didn't want to see.  
"You're just the person I needed to see. I'm really sorry about the beach. I just went a little crazy there. I didn't mean to hurt you or Ally. I hope I didn't cause any problems. I will even talk to Ally if you want me to."  
Wow. Did she just really say that? "Thanks Olivia, that means a lot but you're not the problem." She looked at me funny.  
"Austin then what is? Is it Dallas? I know he has a huge crush on Ally but I didnt think he would do anything about it."  
I just shrugged. "I haven't seen Ally all day. I think she went out with him. But I don't know for sure."  
"Sorry Austin. If you need help with Dallas let me know. I will see you later. Good luck with Ally. You guys are cute together."  
"Thanks Olivia. It means a lot." And with that she went into the shop. When did she get so nice?  
Ally's POV "I'm sorry Dallas. I don't want to be your girlfriend. After today I remembered how different we are."  
"What do you mean Ally?"  
"I hate boating. And peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! I think we are just to different. Can we still be friends?"  
"You know what Ally? You're right we are way to different but I would love to stay friends." I smiled. The truth is, it was the kiss that made me not want to go out with Dallas. The kiss just seemed wrong.  
Dallas said he had to head out and he said bye. I sat there for few minutes thinking. Just then Olivia sat down where Dallas was.  
"So are you and Dallas going out now?" I hear her ask.  
"No. We are going to stay just friends. And why do you care?"  
"Look Ally, I'm really sorry about the day at the beach. I don't know what I was thinking. It was my fault so don't blame Austin."  
Did she really just say that? "Olivia, its ok I guess. But I think I really messed it up with Austin this time. What should I do?"  
"I wouldn't worry to much about that," she said with a weird smile on her face. Ok then?  
Just then the doors open and I see Austin and...is that the new girl Libby?  
"Libby? Is that really you?!" I hear Olivia squeal.  
"Wait. You know her?"  
"Yeah we used to go to school together befor she moved." And with that she ran over to Libby.  
Austin's POV Libby finally got here and we walked in. And that's when I saw Olivia talking to Ally. Oh no. I think this is going to be a very complicated afternoon.  
I hear Olivia scream over to Libby. "Wait. You know Olivia?"  
"Yeah I used to go to school with her when I lived in Iowa."  
"Libby what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you since 7th grade!"  
"I could ask you the same thing! Come sit with us. If that's ok Austin."  
"Oh yeah totally."  
"Hey how about you guys come and sit with me and Ally?! I know you and Ally would get along great!" Just then Ally got up.  
"Actually Olivia, I'm going to head home. Its been a long day," I hear Ally say. Oh great now she plays the sad card.  
"Oh ok Ally it was nice talking to you," Olivia says to her. And then Ally was off. She didn't even look at me. Ouch.  
Ally's POV Great. I'm not even over Dallas for more than 5 minutes and then I see Austin walk in with another girl. Yeah ok Olivia, I have nothing to worry about. Whatever.  
Right now I just need to clear my head so I head to the mall. I sneek over to the pond. "Pickles. Come here. Pickles." Just then Pickles comes out of know where. "Hows my favorite goose today?"  
He honked back at me and I just sat there and talked to him. Talking to Pickles always seemed to clear my head.  
After about an hour I decide I should head home.  
When I got home I just went to my room. I really didn't want to see anyone. I didn't even want to see Molly.  
Austin's POV We all got our ice cream and sat down I sat next to Libby and Olivia sat across from us.  
"So you said you went to school with her. Right Libby?"  
"Yeah. That was the only school I went to longer than 6 months." I gave her a confused look. "My dad is in the military so we move a lot. I'm only going to be at this school for 1 or 2 months then I have to move again."  
"Oh I'm sorry that must suck having to move all the time."  
"Nah. You get used to it after a while. 7th grade I only moved once in the whole school year. I was at Olivia's school the longest. We became friends but lost touch."  
"Yeah we did but now we are here and I can get your number so we can text."  
"Ok ok. So now I have told you why I'm here. Now why are you here?"  
"I had a family thing down here. I'm in town for another week."  
"Does that mean Dallas is in town for another week?" I pipe in.  
"Yes it means Dallas is here for another week. Oh and I need to tell you something. Dallas and Ally did go on a date today."  
I rolled my eyes. "Great. So are they going out now or what?"  
"I was just talking to Ally about that. She told Dallas she didn't want to go out with him because they were to different. She just wanted to stay friends. Austin you have a shot now."  
"Ok wait please explain this to me," Libby said.  
Olivia looked at her. "Ok you ready?" She nodded. "Dallas used to live next door to Ally. He moved. She completely forgot about him when she met Austin. Austin and her were going out. Dallas came back and met Austin. I kissed Austin and Dallas kissed Ally. Ally realized she still liked Dallas and they went on a date today but she just wanted to stay friends. And now Austin has another shot with Ally. Got that?"  
Libby looked at me, "Your love life, sucks." I just laughed.  
"Hows your love life Libby?" I hear Olivia ask.  
"I have been dating a guy for almost a year now so leave me out of it!"  
"Really? In 7th grade you were the nerdy one that couldn't get a guy to give you the time of day!"  
"Hey! You were right there with me so don't go there!" We all cracked up laughing. We sat there talking until we realized it was past 5 and we all needed to get home.  
We said our good byes just as it started to rain.  
Ally's POV I woke up to the sound of thunder. I looked at the clock. Its 11 p.m. I must have fallen asleep. BOOM! Another crack of thunder. God I hate thunderstorms. Just then I heard a knock at the door and Austin walked in.  
"Hey Als. Are you ok? I know how much you hate thunderstorms."  
"Yeah Austin I'm-" BOOM! That made me jump. He walked over and sat on my bed.  
"So I heard about your date with Dallas. How did that go?"  
"He took me boating. I hate boating. He made a picnic with peanut butter and jelly. I hate jelly. So need less to say I hated it." He just laughed. And moved next to me under the covers.  
"How was your date with Libby?" I say trying to hide the hatred in my voice.  
"Is the miss Ally Dawson jealous?" He gasped.  
"Oh shut up. I'm not jealous."  
"But I wouldn't call it a date."  
"Why not?"  
"Because her boyfriend would kill me." He laughed and so did I. What was I so worried about? We talked for a bit more then realized it was 1 a.m.  
"Well I should probably get to my own bed." I hear him say. I don't want him to go. By now my head was on his chest and he had his hands on my waist and his chin on my head.  
"Austin, please don't go. I want you to stay here with me. Please?" He moved my head and looked into my eyes. I moved up and kissed him and he kissed me back.  
We stayed like that for a little bit. Then I pulled away and put my head back on his chest. This just felt so right.  
"Fine I will stay." I hear him say. And I let out a sigh of relief.  
(A/N: So what did you guys think of that chapter? Please review!)

(A/N: So I know I have left you hanging with the question and who she saw. Well I'm going to keep you waiting just a bit longer! Mahahaha. Enjoy!)  
Ch.12  
Austin's POV When I woke up this morning I found Ally gone. That's weird. Oh well. Knowing her she just needs some alone time. Which I can understand. She's been really out of it lately.  
"Hey Austin. Have you seen Ally? I cant find her."  
"Umm no sorry Molly." She gave me her famous look. She knew something was up.  
"Austin, what's wrong? What happened?"  
"Ally and I are taking a break."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Whoa. Don't get all mad. Yesterday at the beach we say Dallas and Olivia again. Dallas needed to talk to Ally so he pulled her away. Next thing I knew, Olivia had kissed me-" she cut me off.  
"AUSTIN!"  
"Let me finish. And Dallas had kissed Ally. She told me last night that she still had feelings for Dallas. I asked her if she wanted to take a break so she could figure out her feelings. She said yes and here I am."


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: So I'm really sorry about the last chapter with the beginning of the chapter repeating at the end. I'm not really sure what happened there. But enjoy this chapter!)

Ch.13

Ally's POV I woke up with Austin's arms wrapped around me and my face right by his.

"Austin," I whisper. I hear him moan. "We both fell asleep in my bed."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Just making sure you don't freak out when you open your eyes and see you're in my bed."

"Ally, I would never freak out if I saw your face. And Ally."

"Yeah Austin?"

"You have morning breath."

"Oh don't act all innocent. You have it to." We laughed. Then we heard the door open.

"Ally get up! Its past noon and...oh my God. Am I interrupting something?"

"Umm no Molly we were just getting up." Austin sneaked a quick kiss on my forehead as be move off the bed. After Austin got up he left the room. I hope he was going to brush his teeth.

"What did I just walk in on?"

"Last night the thunderstorm scared me and Austin came in to calm me down. We stayed up talking until 1 a.m. and I guess we ended up falling asleep."

Her face lights up. "So does this mean you guys are back together?!"

"Whoa slow down there Molly. I still need to talk to Austin."

"Ok fine. Hey where were you yesterday? I couldn't fine you anywhere and when I got home from Trish's house you were asleep in your room. And that was at 9 last night."

"Its kind of a long story. Can I explain it to you after I get dressed and brush my teeth?" She nodded her head then left shutting the door behind her.

I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair. Just then I heard a knock at the door I open it. Its Austin and I let him in shutting the door behind him.

"Ally, after last night does that mean we are back together?"

"I haven't thought about it but I really want you back. And I'm so sorry about Dallas and all of that drama. Plus his cousin coming on to you."

"Ally don't worry about his cousin. She said she was sorry and she never ment to hurt me or you. Its all good. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Austin. What is it?"

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him. I knew my answer right away this time. "Yes Austin Moon, I will be your girlfriend." He gave me his million dollar smile then came over and gave me a hug. When we pulled away he went to walk away but I pulled him back. "Not so fast there tiger. You forgot something."

He gave me a confused look then realized what I was talking about he came back over and gave me a kiss then left.

I walked down behind him and say Molly in the kitchen. "Well finally Ally. You took forever!" I just laughed and we headed to the living room.

"Ok Ally where where you yesterday?"

"I was on a date...with Dallas." Her jaw dropped.

"You were what?!"

"I was on a date with Dallas."

"Ok spill it. How do you seem to get the cute guys?"

"Did you just call your brother cute?"

"Oh you know what I mean! Now tell me what did you guys do? How did it go?"

"Worst date of my life. He took me boating. I hate boating. He made a picnic with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and grapes. I hate jelly. And then we kissed-"

"Wait what?! You didn't tell me that Ally," I hear Austin say as he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Let me finish. We kissed. And it sucked. It just felt..."

"Felt what?" Austin asked.

"Wrong." He gave me the biggest grin he could.

"I'm still here you know! Please don't make me vomit! I'm begging you." I hear Molly say. Austin and I cracked up laughing.

Austin's POV I woke up next to Ally this morning. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. And now she just said that Dallas's kiss just felt wrong. Does that mean mine feels right?

"So Ally. Would you like to go on a date this Friday night with me?" I saw her eyes light up.

"Austin, I'd love too. Your so sweet." Then I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ok I'm going to leave the room before I vomit. I will see you guys later." I hear Molly say as she was leaving the room.

"So where are we going to go? I want to know how to dress."

"I'm not going to say. But whatever you wear I'm sure you will look beautiful Als." She blushed hard. I leaned over and started to kiss her lightly. Then it got harder and more passionate. It felt like time had stopped. Until I heard that voice.

"Would you two get a room please? That's really not what I want to see," I hear my dad say.

"Umm well Ally this is my dad. Dad this is Ally. Shes Molly's friend and my new girlfriend."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just as long as you don't get her pregnant I'm fine with it."

Ally's POV Ok. Awkward. Just then Austin stands up and I do to.

"Hey Molly. Ally and I are headed to the mall. Want to come with?"

"I'll be down in a second!"

A few minutes later we were in the truck heading to the mall.

"Hey Austin do you want to pick up Trish and Dez?" I ask him.

"Sure text then to let them know."

After we picked up Trish and Dez we went to the mall and went strait for the food court. Austin and I didn't eat anything before we left.

"Hey Trish, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Ally. We'll be right back guys."

After we walk away she gives me a funny look. "Ok Dawson spill it."

"Ok but first you have to promise not to talk until I am totally done ok?"

She nods her head. "I promise. Now spill it."

"Ok. Austin and I were on a break. I went on a date with Dallas but it was totally awful. He took me boating. I hate boating. He made us a picnic with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and grapes. I hate jelly. Then he kissed me. It just felt wrong. I told him we were just to different and I couldn't date him. Last night during the thunderstorm Austin came into my room and we layed in bed and talked and well fell asleep. And this morning we got back together. Ok you can talk."

"What the hell Ally?! How could you do that to Austin?! Oh well, I'm just glad you are back together. Now lets get back to the group." She smiled and we walked back and sat down.

Austin grabbed my hand under the table. It gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey guys I need to head to Sonic Boom for a bit. I'll meet up with you in a bit ok?"

"I'll go with you Ally. If you want me to." I hear Austin say.

"Actually Austin. Id rather be alone right now. But come by later. Ok?" He nodded his head in disappointment.

I got to Sonic Boom and went to the practice room and pulled out my songbook. I really need to work on this new song.

They wanna know your name name name They want the girl with the game game game And when they look look look Your way way way Your gonna make make make 'em do a double take

Finally. All done. I heard a cough behind me. I turn around to see Austin standing in the door way.

"Austin what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay with the group."

"Ally, its been 2 hours since then. I wanted to see if you were ok. What were you playing? Ive never heard ot before. It was amazing."

"I wrote it."

"I didn't know you wrote songs. Ive tried to write but I just cant. I can just dance and sing. And play some instruments. How come ive never heard you sing before? Your really good."

"You haven't heard me because I have horrible stage fright."

"Well that sucks. That was an amazing song."

Austin's POV "Hey guys I'm going to find Ally. Its been over 2 hours." They all nod and I head to Sonic Boom.

I found the door unlocked so I walked in. I hear the piano playing in the practice room. So u went up and I found Ally singing. She sounded beautiful.

When she was done I coughed so she would know I was there. She turned around and didn't look very happy.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay with the group!"

"Ally that was 2 hours ago. I came to see if you were ok and to tell you we were leaving in an hour. That was a really good song but I've never heard it before. And you have an amazing voice. Why haven't I heard you sing before?"

"I wrote the song. And because I have horrible stage fright."

"Oh well that's to bad because that was an amazing song."

"Thank you Austin." I smiled and went over and sat by her on the piano bench.

She put her head on my shoulder or more like my arm. So u put my arm around her and that when I got an idea.

"Hey Ally we need get heading home. Oh and sorry about my dad earlier. Hes an ass."

"Oh its ok Austin. You haven't met my dad yet." She says with an evil smile on her face. Now I felt sick to my stomach. "Austin I'm kidding. Your just lucky I never told him about what happened at the beginning of the school year."

I smiled at her and we left walking hand in hand to the group.

When we got there I asked Dez to come with me for a minute.

"What's up buddy?"

"I just heared Ally singing the most amazing song. I want to make a video and put it online. Do you think you would help me?"

"Sure buddy why not!"

"Awesome. Lets do it later tonight. And don't tell anyone got it?" He nodded his head and we headed back to the group. Ally is going to love this.

(A/N: Ok so we all know the 1st episode when Austin steels the song and all that so I'm not going to take 3 chapters to explain it. I'm going to make it my own and mess with it. Hope you liked this! Please review!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: So I realized that I screwed up on the song in the last chapter. Sorry! And I do not own any songs that I use in this story. I hope you like it! And there wasn't a lot of reviews yesterday so I kind of lost my boost to write. So please review! It really does mean a lot. And remember this is rated T for a reason. And yesterday i messed up on putting up chapter 13 so make sure you have read that first!)

Austin's POV

We got back from the mall about 4:30 so I texted Dez to say I would be at his house at 5.

When I got to his house we went to his room and started filming. We got done filming at 11. We edited it and out it up online and by then it was midnight.

"Hey Dez. Thanks for this. It was fun. But I really need to get home." He nodded and said good bye and I headed back home.

Ally's POV

"Have you seen Austin? I cant seem to find him anywhere," I heard Molly ask.

"No. Sorry Molly. But I think he said something about going to Dez's or something like that."

"Oh ok."

"Molly? What's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is. Now spill it."

"I have a little crush on Dez. But I think Trish likes him more than I do. What should I do?"

"Wait you think Trish likes Dez? We need to get her over here now."

I called Trish and she came over as fast as possible. We all were sitting in the living room.

"Ok Molly and Trish. We need to have a little talk. Trish do you have a crush on Dez?" Her face turned red.

"What? Noooooo."

"Oh your such a liar."

"Ok fine yes I do. But why is that important?"

"Because I have a small crush on him. Please don't kill me Trish." I hear Molly say. "You probably liked him first so you can have him. He even said he liked you during the truth or dare game."

"Molly I really appreciate that. But I don't want to do the whole dibs thing. He can choose who he wants in time." My jaw dropped. Did Trish just really say that?

"Trish? Is that really you?!" I exclaim in shock.

"Ok Ally joke all you want but its up to him now. And Molly we are friends. I know we can be civil about this. Right?"

Molly nodded her head. "Ok then. Well guys we have school tomorrow so I need to get home. See you tomorrow." And with that she left. Who the hell was that?

I looked at Molly and she has the same amount of shock on her face as I did. "Was that really Trish?" I hear her ask and I just nod my head.

"Ok. Well Ally I'm going to head for bed. Night."

"Night Molly. I think I'm going to wait for Austin." She nodded then headed up stairs. Its 11. How long could he be?

I hear the door open at just past midnight. "Austin where have you been?"

"I was at Dez's. We were hanging out."

"Ok well I'm headed to bed now. We have school tomorrow, remember? Night Austin."

"Hey Ally? My alarm clock is broken. Can you get me up tomorrow?"

"You just want to hear the sound of my voice in the morning don't you."

"That to." He smiled at me then kissed me good night then we headed for bed.

Austin's POV

I got home to find Ally waiting up for me. How sweet. I lied about my alarm clock being broken. I just wanted to hear her voice in the morning again.

I headed for bed the drifted off to a deep sleep.

"Austin get your ass out of bed!" I hear Ally yell as she came into my room.

"Ok not quite the way I pictured it but that's ok I guess."

"What the hell Austin?!"

"What are you talking about Ally?" I am so confused right now.

"You stole my song and put it on the Internet. How could you?!" I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I got up and walked over to her but she just left to her room and shut the door. I ran after her. This not what I planned.

"Ally please let me explain! Please! I did it for you!"

She swong the door open fast. "You did it for me?! Does it really look like I wanted you to do it?!"

"Ally please just calm down and let me explain."

"Fine you have 2 minutes. Go."

"I heard the song yesterday and fell in love with it. I knew you had stage fright but I thought the world needed to hear the song. Dez and I last night made the video and put it up as a surprise for you. I wanted to make it and show that people really like your song. Let me see the computer." I walked over to her laptop and went to the web site. "See look at all of these comments. 'This song is amazing' 'more please'. These people want to hear more songs from you. Look I even put it was by you. I just sang it and Dez did the video. See I did it for you."

She got a smile on her face and so did I.

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm just very private about my music that's all. Thank you."

"So does this mean we are ok?" She nodded and I kissed her but she pulled back fast. "What is it Ally?"

"Morning breath. Now go get ready for school." I smiled and left the room.

Ally's POV

I woke up and found a link from one of Trish's emails. It was Austin singing my song. He explained everything but I'm still not that happy the took my song. But it was really sweet of him.

I headed down stairs to find Molly sitting at the kitchen table. "What was all that yelling about?"

"Nothing. We are all good now. Don't worry about it."

"Ok then."

After a half hour we were in Austin's truck heading to school. We got there and we all got out. This was the first day Austin and I were really together at school. I wonder what he will do?

Just then he answered my questioned. We were walking up to the school and he grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingures.

We got a lot of funny looks and a lot of whispers but I didn't care. I was with Austin.

Austin's POV When we got to school I grabbed Ally's hand as we walked. There were a lot of looks and whispers but I had Ally. Thats all I cared about. And the best part, we sit next to each other in 1st period.

Just then as we were walking down the hallway, I see the guys. There jaws drop. They walk over to us. Oh shit.

"So this explains a lot. You had a crush on the nerd so thats why you stood up for her," I hear Hunter say.

"So what if I have a crush on her. Ive had a crush on her since I first laid eyes on her." And I looked over at Ally and smiled.

"Ok so the whole time you were making fun of her you had a crush on her? Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"You want to know what is pathetic? Making fun of people that don't deserve it. I'm not sure how you can go on everyday calling girls whores and giving guys a hard time about being smart and not feel bad about it. I went home every night feeling horrible about myself. I'm surprised you guys have killed your selves yet from the horrible emotions that build up in your body. You guys are just the assholes of the school. You guys think you can get any girl you want. Well news flash! You cant because they all hate you. Good luck living your lives the way you are. Its not going to get you very far."

With that they left down the hallway. Stupid assholes.

Ally's POV "Austin. Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Which would be?"

"You've liked me since you moved here. Is that true?"

"Yes it is Ally but we can talk later. We need to get to class."

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe he liked me for so long and never said anything. But I still wonder why he made fun of me so much if he did. I really needed to talk to him later.

Later that night Austin came into my room to talk. He sat down on my bed and I knew I need to get some answers.

"Austin how long have you liked me?"

"Since August when you brought cookies. The first time I laid eyes on you. You were wearing a yellow sun dress with brown ankle boots and a brown belt. Your hair looked perfect. You looked so beautiful. I just wanted to..." with every word he was getting closer and closer to me. His lips were right by mine now. "Kiss you."

With that he lead in and started kissing me. It gradually got harder and more passionate. He laid me down on my bed and now he was on top of me. Are we really going to do this again?

Just then he got off me and the bed and stood up. I gave him a funny look.

"I wanted to kiss you just like that."

"Well I want you to keep kissing me like that." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well to bad. We have school tomorrow."

"So? Come on please come back over here." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. I knew he couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed for bed." I gave him a smile and then he was off.

About 5 minutes later he came back in and I was dressed for bed to. I was laying in my bed with the lights off and he came and layed next to me. He rapped his arms around me and I turned to him.

"Austin, did you forget something?" He gave me a confused look. "You forgot a shirt."

"Oh I normally don't wear a shirt bed."

After that we just layed in silence. It wasnt awkward it was comfortable. The moon shown in just right and I could see his eyes. I leaned over and kissed him. It felt like time was frozen. Then I hear tthe door open. Really?! Really?!

"Hey Ally I have a question about...oh my God! How many times to I have to catch you guys in bed together?! Austin are you shirt less?!" I hear Molly yell. That girl has epic timing.

"Yes Molly I'm shirt less. That only because I'm dressed for bed and don't worry Ally is fully clothed under these covers. Don't flip out."

"Kind of hard not to Austin. Still trying to get used to the fact you two are dating. But anyway Ally I will just ask you in the morning. And if I hear any nosie from hear I'm going to vomit. Night." Then she shut the door.

"She is just a ray of sunshine Austin." I say sarcastically. He just laughed and kept kissing me.

~at 2 a.m.~

Ok so maybe it was a bad idea to have Austin come back. At one point my shirt was off and his pants. I pulled away from him.

"Ok Austin its 2 a.m. and we have school tomorrow. Go to bed. Please."

"Yes mother." He said with a smile.

"Do you really want to compare me to your mother giving what we were just doing?" His smile left his face and he left. I fell asleep until I heard my alarm go off. I got less than 4 hours of sleep. Damn you Austin.

I got up and got ready for school. I walked over to Austin's room to wake him up.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I walked in and found him still asleep. I went over and kissed him. Didn't work. I tried to shake him. Nothing. I even said, "Austin get you ass out of bed." Still nothing. "Austin don't make me spill water on your head."

I looked down at him. Was that a smirk on his face? Ok that it. I walked into the bathroom and filled up a cup with ice cold water and went back to his room. He was still on bed. "You leave me no choice." I spilt the water all over his head and he jumped up and screamed. I cracked up laughing.

"Ally you are so going to oat for this!" He said then cracked a smile. And evil smile. Oh no. He only gave me that smile when he was about to... "Austin stop tickling me and get ready for school! We have a half hour!" I screamed. Then he finally let me go. To get ready for school.

Before I left I heard him say, "Don't forget about our date Friday." I smiled at him then left. How could I forget our first date.

(A/N: So was that to much Auslly for you?! Please review! And I want opinions. Trez (Trish and Dez) or Dolly (Dez and Molly)? Let me know! Please please review!)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: So with this right now I want to say thank you so much to everyone that reviews! They are truly amazing! And the guest that said she was Izzy123456 your review brought me tears. It ment so much to me. I want to make a few more shout outs to adorableangel101, VicJORIous, Isazu, randomsmilyperson, and queenc1. These were just random people from my reviews! So please review on this chapter!)

Ally's POV

Its Friday and I can wait for my date with Austin. Its our first real date. This has been a hectic week.

Austin was on the Helen show and we had to stay up all night to write another one because she wanted him to go back and sing another song. Then we had to go to school on top of it.

He goes back to the Helen show today then we go on our date.

Molly and I just got home from school. And we ran to the Tv to see Austin perform. We were standing in the living room dancing crazy. Its a good thing Molly cant dance either.

After he was done I ran upstairs to get ready for my date with Austin. He still hasn't told me where we are going. So I pull out my phone and text him.

**Hey Austin. Where are we going on our date? I need to know so I can get dressed.**

He replys with, _sorry Als its a surprise._

Grrrr he knows I hate surprises. So I call up Molly.

"What do you need Ally?"

"Do you know where Austin is taking me on our date?" She gets a huge grin on her face.

"Of corse I do."

"Tell me! I need to know so I know what to wear!" She shook her head.

"Sorry Ally I cant do that. But I will tell you what to wear. Austin told me he wants you to wear the yellow sun dress, brown ankle boots, and a brown belt."

I smiled. He wants me to wear the cloths he first saw me in. That's so sweet.

"Thanks Molly. That's all I need."

She smiled and left my room.

I got dressed and did my hair. Where was Austin? Hes taking forever to get back from the Helen Show. Yesterday he was home about an hour after the show ended. Its been 3 hours and hes almost late. Just then the front door opens and I hear him run up the stairs.

I hear him yell as he runs down the hallway, "Give me 10 minutes Ally! And I will be ready!"

I walked out of my room just as he shut his door. I went down stairs and sat in the living room. Molly was in there also and she had a huge grin on her face.

"You know something I don't. Spill it."

"Ok all I can say is Austin has 2 surprises for you not just one." I gave her a confused look and then I heard Austin come down stairs. "Ready Ally?" I nod my head and we go to the door. After we got in the truck Austin turned to me.

"Ally you need to put this on." It was a blind fold.

"No way Austin. You know I hate surprises." He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Pwse Awy? For me?"

"Ok ok! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes and baby talk!" He cracked a smile and put it on me.

Austin's POV

I got back to my house later than I wanted. But Ally and I are now off to her first surprise. I know she hates surprises but she will like this one. I know she will.

"Austin where are we going?"

"Sorry cant tell." And she just sighed.

We got to the mall and headed to Sonic Boom. I took Ally up stairs and opened the door. I told her she could take off the blind fold now. She ripped that thing off faster than I could blink.

She stood there speechless. (Ok so by now you should know this is when Austin redid the practice room)

The she screamed. She didn't say anything she just screamed like she was really happy. Then she ran over to me screaming "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Then I rapped her in a huge.

"Austin how...what...when...?" She was in shock and couldn't talk. It was so cute.

"First of all I used the money I got from the Helen Show. I did it for you to write more good songs and me hoping you would become my partner, and I did it after the show today."

"Wait did I just hear you say you wanted me to be your writing partner?" I just nod. She gets a huge smile on her face. "I thought you would never ask. Id love to be your partner." I smiled and kissed her. She was just so perfect.

"You know Ally. I got a new couch in here." She gave me a smile as if she knew exactly what I was talking about.

We went and sat down. It didn't take long before what happened on the other couch happened on this one. My shirt was off and I was on top of her. Just then I remembered there was a second surprise.

No matter how much I didn't want this to stop, I had to.

I got up and walked over and grabbed my shirt. She gave me a funny look. "There is another part to this date. Come on." She smiles and we head down stairs and out of the mall.

Ally's POV

Austin. I have no words to describe how happy he just made me. Now we are walking along the beach, hand in hand. Until we get to a table that has candles on it. Austin walked over and pulled out a chair. "You did this all for me?" I say as I sit.

"Id do anything for you Als." He was so sweet. He even got my favorite take out.

The date went amazing. But sadly we had to head back home. We walked back to his truck slowly hand in hand.

When we got back to his house he kissed me good night and I went into my room and took off my shoes. I realized Austin's jacket he let me wear during dinner was still on me. I took it off and went and knocked on his door. He opened his door and smiled. He didn't have a shirt on but he still had on his good pants from our date.

"Here, you forgot to take this." He smiled and grabbed it and let me come in. I sat on his bed.

"Austin I cant even describe how happy I am about the practice room and that I'm your partner."

He looked at me. "Well I cant believe that I have the amazing Ally Dawson as my girlfriend." I smiled. "But right now I'm giving you fare warning I'm about to take off my pants and change into pajamas."

"I'm fine with that Austin. Its not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." He just laughed and took off his pants.

"Austin what do you like most about me?" Whoa. Did I just really ask that? Where did that come from?

He came over and sat by me and stared deep into my eyes. "Ally. Asking me to pick just one is impossible. You are pretty, smart, out going, independent, amazing at everything, and all I want is you." He leans in and kissed me passionately.

He slowly laid me down on his bed. He grabbed the remote for the lights and turned them off.

I felt him take off my belt. Then slowly unzip the back of my dress. He put his hands inside my dress then slowly pulled it off of me.

I heard it land on the floor. We slowly moved to the middle of the bed. I could feel his abs on my stomach. I could feel him breathing. And yes he was still only in his underwear.

At one point in the night he unhooked my bra. It fell to the floor and now the only thing between us was our underwear.

We fell asleep after a while. And everything was perfect.

(A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones but I really wanted the date to be just one chapter so I could get it up. So now you see how I messed with the episode. A lot about the room and when he showed her. I kept The Helen Show just because its the main reason he had money for it. I really hoped you liked it! And lets just see if Molly sees them in bed together yet again! And I still need more opinons about Trez or Dolly! Let me know people!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Ok so this chapter might be a bit confusing. So just bare with me please! And thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!)

Ally's POV

I woke up next to Austin in his bed. Well that's a switch. Normally hes in mine.

I looked at the clock. Its 7 a.m. on a Saturday. I slowly got out of his bed and put on my clothes. After the last 2 times I really don't want Molly to catch us again.

After I put my dress on I left Austin's room and went to mine. Good thing no one was up to see me. I really didn't need to explain what just happened.

I went into my room and flopped on my bed. I was laying there and I remembered...my dad got back today. Shit. My dad got back TODAY. I totally forgot all about that. Living here for about a month does that to you.

I decided I would get packed and ready to go. I didn't want to leave but its a good thing I just live next door.

At 9 I hear a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. It was Molly. Guess she really does get up earlier than Austin and I do. She comes in and sits on my bed.

"Hey Molly what's up."

"Ok 1. How did the date go. 2. When the hell did you get home. And 3. Why are you still in your dress from last night."

Oh Crap. I did still have on my dress. But I really didn't want to tell Molly what happened last night. It was the only time she didn't walk in on us half naked.

"Ok 1. The date was amazing. 2. We got home at 1 a.m. And 3. I just came home and crashed on my bed."

"Well I'm happy the date went well. What did you think of the practice room? Pretty awesome right?!"

"I love it. And I'm now Austin's writing partner! I'm so excited!"

"That's awesome! He finally got the balls to ask you to be his partner."

"You guys really do share everything huh."

"Yeah. But we agreed that he wasn't going to tell me stuff about your relationship because he didn't want to tell and I don't want to know. So don't worry about your guys's secrets. They wont be told."

"Well I'm happy you and Austin have become close again since the whole thing with the guys."

"Ally I just wish you would have told me sooner. I would have did something about it. He just never did it in front of me."

"That's because he cared to much about you he didn't want to lose you. Plus you just never saw him. But oh well that's the past and this is now. Lets just move on from that."

She nodded in agreement. "Why do you have your bags all packed?"

"My dad comes back today."

"Ok is it sad I totally forgot you don't really live here?"

I laughed. "No because I did to. Don't worry. I just remembered when I woke up this morning."

We both just laughed and headed down stairs after I got dressed.

"When is your dad going to be home today?"

"Ummm I'm not really sure. I guess he will just call or come over."

"Does he know about you and Austin?"

I shook my head. "And I'm not really sure how to tell him. I don't think he will be very happy."

"Why not? Does he know about everything that happened at the beginning of the school year?"

"No but I just need to tell him slowly. He is very over protective of me. He doesn't want me to date."

"Well you to have gone farther than just date. Like the 2 times I have found him in your bed."

I gave her a glare. "Ok 1. I'm sorry about that. And 2. We haven't gone all the way."

"Ok well TMI but that's good to know. Anyway I think I hear Austin up." Just then he walks into the kitchen. Oh good he put on pants.

"Yes I am up. What are you guys talking about?" I hear him ask as he got an apple.

"I will just leave you two alone." And with that Molly left. Well thanks for the help there Molly.

"What's going on Als?"

"My dad is coming back today and I don't know how to tell him about us. Hes really protective of me and hates the idea of me dating. Even if I am 16."

"Ok so we just don't tell him. We tell him we are friends and let him get to know me then we tell him. Its simple. You up for it?"

I smiled the biggest smile. "What?" He asked.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?"

He smiled. "Because you are just so amazing." He came over and gave me a kiss. This just felt so right.

Just then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Who is it?" I hear Austin ask.

"Its my dad he says hes home. Ok so its now or never. Come on friend. I need help with my bags." He smiled and went up stairs to get my bags.

Austin's POV

I went and grabbed Ally's bags out of her room and then went back down stairs.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready." She says. I'm not to sure about this but it might work.

We get to her house and her dad is in the drive way. She runs over and gives him a hug. "Dad this is Molly's brother Austin. Hes one of my friends also."

"Its very nice to meet you Austin and thanks for helping Ally with her bags. Would you like to come in and sit?"

"Id love to . That's very kind of you." He smiled and we walked in. This was the first time I've been in her house. It was very nice. "I love your house ."

He smiled and we walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I sat next to Ally on one side and he sat on the other. Ally grabbed my hand under the table and I smiled.

"What do you like to do Austin? Have any hobbies?"

"I love music. I play instruments and I sing. Actually Ally has agreed to be my writing partner." He smiled and Ally piped in.

"Hes really talented Dad. I cant wait to work with him."

"Well that's great Ally! You finally have a friend that love music like you do! I like him already!"

"Thank you ." and I smile. Good he said he liked me.

We talked for hours about music and other things. Before I knew it it was past 10. I needed to get home. "Well it was very nice talking to you but I must be going. Ally do you want me to take you bags to your room?" She smiled and knew what I was thinking.

"Id love that Austin. Follow me." I grabbed her bags and followed her to her room. She stopped and opened a door and walked in and turned on the light. I put her bags on the floor and looked around. It was a simple bedroom for a simple girl.

There was a piano on the corner and closet on my right and her bed to my left. And there was a desk at the foot of her bed. It was nice and dlcozy. Then I saw she had a balcony.

"So your room is the one that's right across from mine with the balcony." I say to her.

"Yup it sure is. Come on." Then she opened the doors and lead me outside.

"These are so close I could climb over here at night. See?" The I climbed to mine and back. She laughed.

"Good now this will be easy to hide you." I leanrd down and kissed her. I knew I shouldn't have but I picked her up and she put her legs around me. I pulled away and put her down.

I bent down and kissed her check and whispered in her ear. "Good night Ally." With that I walked away. I headed back home to sleep in a deep sleep.

Ally's POV

Austin meeting my dad went great! He really likes Austin and that's really good. I just don't know when to tell him I'm dating Austin.

~later that week~

Its been a week since my dad got back and I still haven't told him about me and Austin.

Austin has come over more than once through the balcony. He would sneek over late at night just to say good night and kiss me. Tonight we ended up on my bed until I heard my dad coming up the stairs. I pushed Austin off and he went to the side of my bed just as my dad opened the door to say good night.

After he left Austin got up said good night then left. Now I know I have to tell my dad. But how?

(A/N: So Austin and Ally's dad finally meet and he likes Austin! But Ally doesn't know how to ggo about telling her dad they are dating. Any ideas how? I'm open to any ideas! Please review what you thought! Sorry it was kinda short again! I promise this is totally worth it.)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: So I know you are all wondering how Ally is going to tell her dad. Just wait! You will soon find out!)

Ally's POV

I woke up to my phone screaming at 8 on a Saturday morning. I looked at it and it said Austin on the caller ID.

"What the hell Austin? What do you need?"

"Want to go to the beach with me? Molly doesn't want to."

"Sure Austin give me an hour so I can wake up."

"Oh yeah your not a morning person."

"Bye Austin. See you in and hour." I hung up the phone and rolled over and looked out the window of my door. I could see Austin doing a happy dance as he threw his phone on his bed. He such a nerd when he wants to be. God hes so cute when he is a nerd.

I got up and put on my yellow bikini with red shorts and black flip flops. I grabbed my beach bag and wend down stairs to eat breakfast. I'm home alone because my dad is at the store working.

After I got done eating I heard my door bell. I opened it and Austin popped in.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod my head and shut the door as I leave. He pecked me on the cheek then we hopped in his truck and headed to the beach.

It was 9:30 and there was almost no one there. I layed out my towel and sat down and Austin did the same. He sat down right next to me.

"Austin I need to tell my dad about us and I'm not sure how. Got any ideas?"

"Als you should just tell him. If he really cares he will be happy your happy. We just wont give him the details about our relationship. Or he would probably shoot me."

We just lugged then we stopped and looked at each other and started laughing all over again. Then we just sat there in silence with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. It was just perfect.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Als?"

"I don't want us to ever leave each other. This is just to perfect. I'm afraid it will end without warning."

He moved me onto his lap and looked me strait in the eyes. "Ally, I'm not going anywhere without you. There is no way I would ever leave the girl that makes me laugh when I don't even want to smile. The girl that makes nervous and happy and scared all at once. And the girl I think I love."

"Austin, did you just say you loved me?"

He nodded. "I love you Ally."

"I...I...I love you to Austin. No one has ever said anything like you just said. Do I really make you that happy?"

"I cant describe how happy you make me." He leaned down and started kissing me. We lost all track of time only coming out every few minute's for air. Until we heard someone say, "You two should really get a room."

We pulled away and looked up. We say Olivia and Libby standing there. Austin and I stood up. "Not what I really wanted to see when I came to the beach but ok." I hear Olivia say.

"Hey Olivia. What are you guys doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to come to the beach one more time before I leave to go back to Iowa tomorrow. Plus I wanted to hang with Libby."

"Libby I'm Ally. I'm sorry about the day at the ice cream shop. It had just been a long day." I told her.

"Its ok Ally. Austin and Olivia explained everything and why you were acting so weird. But I see you and Austin are back together. I'm happy for you two." I smiled and she did to.

"Well it was good to see you guys. And try not to eat each others faces would you?" We all laughed.

"Have a good trip home Olivia." I gave her a hug and then they walked off.

"Since when are you two friends?" I hear Austin ask.

"Since my date with Dallas." He just nodded his head and then got an evil grin. Oh no. I he was about to...

"Austin! Put me down! Now! Austin!" He just laughed as he went running to the water and threw me in. I swam farther out than he threw me and he walked farther. The water was just over his trunks and I swam behind him and pushed him over. He went under then came up right in front of me and kissed me.

Austin's POV

I told Ally I love her and she said it back. This day was the best day of my life.

Ally came behind me and pushed me over. I swam to where I was right in front of her and came back up and kissed her. This day is perfect. Just then I heard thunder rumble. Well the perfect day just went out the window.

I grabbed Ally's hand and we went back to our towels. We picked up our stuff and went to my truck.

"Ok so we cant just sit here and do nothing. Plus I'm hungry." I hear Ally say after getting into my truck.

"Ok. Then lets go out for lunch. It could be our second date. What do you think?"

"I think I'd love to but I need to go home and get a shirt or change."

"But Ally. You look so hot in your yellow bikini." She shot me a look. "Ok ok we will go back to your house to get a shirt." She smiled and I started the truck.

We got back to her house. She headed to her room to grab a shirt and I went to the kitchen to wait for her. She came back down stairs with a shirt on and said she was ready.

We headed for her favorite place to eat. After we were done it was poring outside. We ran to the truck and hopped in and headed to her place.

"My dad is at work so I will be home alone and you know how much I hays thunder storms." She smiled and so did I.

We got back to her house. It was still poring. We were walking to her front door when I stopped her. I pulled her close to me and said, "I've always wanted to do this." I leans down and kissed her on the ran. We pulled away and looked at me.

"You've always wanted to kiss a girl in the rain?" I shook my head.

"Ive always wanted to kiss the one I love in the rain." She smiled and blushed and jumped into my arms. She started kissing me and we slowly moved to the front door.

I opened it and she still hasnt let go. And she was still kissing me. We got in the door and I took off her shirt. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

I walked into the kitchen and put her down on the counter. She wouldn't stop but I didn't want her to. Just then someone coughed. We pulled away and... Oh shit. It was .

Ally's POV

I couldn't help what I was doing. I just didn't want it to stop until I saw my dad. Oh shit. I'm screwed now.

"Ally. What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled.

"Ok dad. I guess I better tell you. Austin and I are dating. And I thought you were at the store. I'm sorry dad. Please don't be mad."

He looked at me. He knew something. He cracked a smile. "You guys thought you had me fooled? I could tell by the way you guys looked at each other and how you always went out of sight when you said good bye. I'm not a stupid dad." I laughed.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to I just wasn't sure you would aprove of it. I wanted you to get to know Austin and to see if you liked him. I'm sorry."

"Ally I know how I can get. I understand. And you young man. Your lucky I like you. And Ally I'm headed back to the store. But I am trusting you alone with him ok?" I nod and he leaves.

I hear the door shut and Austin looked at me. "So your dad knew the whole time? And he didn't get mad? Ok now I like your dad." I cracked a smile and he did to.

We waited until I heard his car start and pull out of the drive. The we continued where we left off.

He kissed me passionately and I kissed back. He gave me the most amazing feeling.

I took my hands and put them under his shirt and slowly felt his abs then took off his shirt.

He picked me up and took me to the living room and layed me on the couch. He was on top of me and I felt him pull the string to the back of my bikini top then the string on my neck. It fell off and landed on the floor.

After a while we made it to my room and we were in my bed. I looked at the clock. My dad would be home in 5 minutes. Shit.

"Austin you have to go my dad will be home any minute. Climb the balcony. I will run and grab your shirt. Go!"

He jumped up and climbed over the balcony as I put on a shirt. I ran down stairs and grabbed all of the clothes we had taken off.

I went out on the balcony and he was waiting on his.

"Here is your shirt. I'm sorry but my dad really would shoot us if he saw what just happened. I love you now go!" He kissed me then ran into his room. Then I went back into mine and sat on my bed. Hes so perfect.

(A/N: So Ally's dad knew all along but never told. Great that's just awesome. Right? Well please review! There ia more to come. I'm going to skip to summer after this and Austin takes Ally to California for a while. Hope you guys liked this! Please please review! I love to read them!)

(P.s. Thank you to adorableangel101 for giving me the idea for how Ally's dad found out. I just added a twist to it. Hope you liked it!)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: So like I said in the last chapter I'm skipping summer and Austin is taking ally to Calif. Hope you like this!)

Ally's POV

Austin and I have been dating for over 5 months. We have had more nights like we did at his house. Some nights going farther than others but never all the way.

Austin wants me to go to California with him and Molly. Surprisingly my dad said I can go. He said he trusted me and Austin. I think that's not really my dad but I will just go with it.

We leave tomorrow morning and I am sleeping at their house so its less of a crazy morning.

I'm in my room and I see Austin hop onto my balcony. I walk over and open the doors and he comes in.

"You all packed Als?" I nod and he grabs my bags and we head to his house.

I say good bye to my dad and he says be safe. I give him a hug then its off to Austin's house.

When I got there Molly was sitting on the couch. "Hey Molly. What are you doing?"

"Just watching a movie. Wanna watch with me? Its not a horror movie I promise."

I laugh. "Sure. What are you watching?"

"The Time Traveler's Wife."

"Your such a sap." I laugh. And I sit down next to her.

"The sappiest!" We laughed and continued to watch the movie.

When it was done it was about 10 o'clock.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Night Molly."

"Night Ally."

I went upstairs and I found my stuff in the guest room. But since I stay here a lot I just call it my room.

I flopped on my bed and let out a sigh. Just then I hear a knock at the door. I really didn't want to get up. So I just yelled, "Its open!"

I looked over and saw Austin come in. "Hey Als. What are you doing?"

"I'm laying here. Care to join?"

"Id love too." He said with a smile on his face.

He cralled into my bed next to me and grabbed my hand to intertwine our fingers. After 5 months, he still gave me butterflies.

"Als are you ok?"

"Just tired Austin. After last night when you came over, I didn't fall asleep until 4 after you left at 3. Plus I had to work this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry Als. You should have told me. I would have left sooner."

"But I didn't want you to." He smiled. "But if you don't mind now. I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed. Ok?"

"Fine Ally. I can take a hint. I'm leaving." He kissed me on the forehead and then he was off.

I got dressed for bed and just crashed once my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next day to my alarm going off. We were leaving at 7 a.m. to get a good start.

I got up and got ready to go then I went to make sure Austin was up. It wasn't a shock that he wasn't.

I shook him and it didn't work. But by now I know how to wake him up. I just say, "Austin don't make me get a cup of water." Then he shoots strait up and yells, "I'm up! I'm up!"

I just laugh and say, "You have a half hour before we leave so get going." He smiled and I left.

I met Molly down stairs in the kitchen. She was staring into space so I just left her. We were all pretty zonked out.

Day 1: We headed out the door at 7 a.m. right on time. We figured out it takes 39 hours to drive from Miami to California. We split it into 4 days. 10 hours the first 3 days and 9 the last.

The frirst day was great. We had a lot of fun in the car. We would blast the radio when our favorit songs would come on and we would laugh and tell jokes. We had a lot of fun.

We got to our hotel about 5 o'clock. We grabbed a bite to eat at the Mcdonald's down the road for dinner. Then we went back and watched a movie then went to bed.

There were only 2 beds and 3 of us. Molly said she didn't have a problem with Austin and I sleeping in the same bed as long as we didn't do anything. I promised her we wouldn't and I cralled in next to Austin. I fell asleep with his arms around me and my head on his chest.

Day 2: We got up and left at 7 again. I really hate early mornings in the summer. But anyway. It was about noon and we heard a sound we shouldn't have.

Austin pulled over and got out to check out his truck. He came back over and said, "We have a flat tire but dont worry I can fix it." He smiled at me like that was supposed to impress me or something. I just rolled my eyes and started reading my book.

An hour later we were in the road again heading to our hotel. We got to the hotel at about 6:30. We got some dinner at a place I had never heard of before but they had good food.

Then, yet again, we went back to the hotel watched a movie then went to bed. I fell asleep in Austin's arms with my head on his chest.

Day 3: I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't tell anybody but I could tell they knew.

"Ally are you ok?" I hear Austin ask with concern in his voice.

"I feel sick like I could-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because I had to run to the bathroom. Austin followed me and I fell to the ground and puked in the toilet. "Awww Als." He came over and held back my hair and rubbed my back.

"Molly, Ally's sick. See if you can find a bucket and some walmart bags." I hear Austin yell.

"Ok Austin! Will do!" I hear Molly yell from the other room and I hear her leave.

When I'm finally done, Austin helps me up.

"Umm Als I hope you brought enough clothes. You kinda got pike on this shirt."

"Damn it."

"Its ok. Here let me help you." He started to take off my shirt so I don't get pike on my face when Molly comes back in.

She comes over to the door of the bathroom and see Austin taking off my shirt. "Really Austin? Shes sick!"

"Chill. I'm trying to help her take off her shirt so she doesn't get vomit on her face. Did you find a bucket and walmart bags?"

"Yeah I went to the front desk and told them Ally got sick. They gave me this fancy thing." She said as she held up a bucket with some nice looking bags attached it.

"That's great." I hear Austin say.

We finally get on the road about 8 o'clock. "I'm sorry Austin. I didn't mean to make us late leaving."

"Ally its not your fault you got sick. Its probably something you ate last night at dinner."

He so understanding and forgiving. I smiled at him.

Then I felt the urge to vomit again so I grabbed the bucket. Molly, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my hair and rubbed my back the same as Austin did this morning.

We finally got to our next hotel and I was feeling so much better. It was 7 o'clock and Austin and Molly wanted dinner.

"You coming Als?"

"No thanks Austin. Just bring me back something small please." He nodded and then they were off.

Austin's POV

"I feel really bad for Ally. She feel horrible about being sick when its not her fault." I hear Molly say.

"I know but its just the type of person she is. We cant help it. You wanna go to Mcdonald's for dinner?"

"Sure. We can get it to go and get something small for Ally and go back and eat with her."

I smiled. "You're so nice. A little to nice. What's up?

"Nothing. I just don't want Ally to feel left out that's all."

We got our food and headed back to the hotel so Ally wouldn't feel left out.

We went to bed after words because we wanted to get going early so we could get to Grandmas house early and be able to go to the beach for the afternoon.

Ally's POV

Day 4: we all got up for the sun was even up and left by 5:30. Austin was really excited to go back home and see his Grandma. So was Molly. She couldn't stop talking until Austin finally said, "Molly please just shut up." She laughed.

"Sorry. I was talking to much wasn't I." Austin and I nod. And she laughs. "Sorry guys chatter box here."

We all laughed and it went quiet. I fell asleep and woke up to Molly screaming, "WERE HERE!" ans she made me shoot strait up.

We are finally here and it is beautiful. We are staying at his Grandma's house and she was right on the beach.

We all got out of the truck. "You ready Ally?"

"For what?"

"To meet my Grandma. I must warn you. She either loves you or hates you. There is no in between." I smiled a fake smile. Thanks Austin for making me scared as hell. "But I've already talked you up and she seems to like you." He smiled at me and I returned it.

Just then a woman came running out of the house. "Austin! Molly! You guys are finally here! And Ally! Its so nice to meet you! Ive heard so much about you!" She gave us all a hug and brought us inside.

"Wow. You have an amazing home ummm Mrs?"

"Oh Ally dear just call me Grandma. Everyone in this town does!"

"Its true. Everyone does call her Grandma." I hear Austin say and then laugh.

"Ok. Then you have an amazing home Grandma."

"Oh please. This old thing? Ive lived here for years."

It really was an amazing home. It was right on the beach and it was huge. Nice big living room and huge kitchen. It was very nice.

Austin's POV

"So Grandma do you have the room set up for Ally? I will show her to it if you do."

"Oh no. That's fine. I can just sleep on the couch." I hear Ally say.

"Oh Ally don't be silly. There are more rooms in this house than I can count." Grandma says. Its true this house was huge. I used to get lost in this place.

"Ok if you insist." Grandma nods.

"Ok. I will grab your bags Ally and take you to your room." I grabbed her bags and headed up stairs with Ally behind me.

"Your room is the 3rd door down. Mine is the 2nd and Molly's is the 1st." She nodded and I opened her bed room door.

"Wow. This room is amazing! I have an ocean view and even my own piano! This trip is going to be amazing! Thank you Austin for letting me come."

"Ally. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from you for 3 weeks. I would die!" I said and she laughed. I walked over and kissed her on the lips and then whispered in her ear, "Now lets go to the beach and wear that yellow bikini I know you packed just to get my attention."

She got goose bumps and I left. 10 minutes later she was coming down the stairs all ready for the beach.

Ally, Molly, and I all headed to the beach for the rest of the afternoon. Molly ran into some friends and asked if she could hang out with them for a while. I said yes as long as she was home for dinner.

It was just me and Ally now. We were sitting on the beach and I looked over at her and smiled. "Ally would you like to meet some of my closest friends?" I smiled as she nodded her head.

She saw my evil smile and just realized what I ment. I lunged for her and started tickling her until her face turned and dark red showing she couldn't breath.

I stopped and she hit me. "That was so mean!"

"No that was me just messing around with the girl I love." She smiled at me and kissed me. Then she pulled back.

"But you know I don't go with out revenge." She had an evil smile on her face and I looked at her in confusion. Then she lunged and tackled me.

My back fell to the sand and she was on top of me. "What are you doing?" I ask. She just simply replies with, "Just messing with the one I love." We laughed and then just layed there for a bit then headed back to Grandma's house.

When we got back she had dinner cooked and Molly was home. Ally and I quickly ran ul stairs to change.

We came back down and sat at the table. Grandma said grace as she always does and then we dug in.

"Wow. This food is amazing. How did you learn to cook like this?" I hear Ally ask.

"Oh I've always loved to cook ever since I was a little girl. And bake too. One of these days I'm going to have to make my famous apple pie."

"Grandma make it soon! Ive been dying for your famous pie! Ive missed it." I said and she just laughed.

"Then you need to go to the store and get some stuff for me."

"I will go after dinner. Ally want to go with?"

"Sure I'd love to." She said and I smiled.

"Ok I will just give you a list and some money after dinner to go get the stuff."

The rest off the meal was just small talk. We all finished and I did the dishes with Ally.

After we were done we went to Grandma to get the mist she had made.

"Now you two be careful! I don't need any calls from the hospital!"

"Don't worry Grandma we will be fine. Be back in a bit. Love you." I say back to here.

"Love you to Austin."

And with that Ally and I were off to the super market. We only had a small walmart but we were happy.

Ally and I got there and were getting a cart when I bumped into someone. "Hey man sorry I didn't see you."

I looked up. "No way. Derek?"

"Austin? Long time no see. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Oh Derek this is Ally my girlfriend. We are out here for the next 3 weeks visiting. And Molly is here too."

"Really? Tell her I say hi. And i miss her. Well, see you around and nice to meet you Ally. Hope to see you again. Bye guys." And with that he was off.

"Who was that?" I hear Ally ask as we start walking.

"That was Molly's ex boyfriend. They broke up because we were moving and Molly didn't want a long distance relationship."

"Oh ok. I understand why he said he misses Molly now."

I laughed and we just got what we needed. We were getting apples and Ally and I were messing around. Then I heard a woman's voice behind me, "Austin? Is that you?"

I turned around and my smile quickly disappeared when I saw who it was. It was...

(A/N: Mahahahahahahaha cliff hanger! Review and say who you think it is! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: Ok so all of you think its Austin's ex girlfriend! Do you think I would be that stupid to put something so stupid?! I'm offended! Keep reading and be ready for the best twist so far! Enjoy!)

Austin's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I see your not very happy with me. And I understand why." The woman said.

"Austin. Who is this?" I hear Ally ask.

"Its sadly the woman that left me with an abusive and alcoholic dad so she could go off with her dumbass boyfriend to God knows where. Leaving her son and daughter behind like they were nothing. This Ally is my mother." Ally's jaw dropped.

"Austin I know your mad at me. I came back here for you and Molly. Please just let me explain. But can we to somewhere where its just the two of us?" I hear my mom say.

"You mean the three of us? Ally's coming with me. And how about we talk about this never. Just like I never want to see you again. Good bye mom. For good this time. And if I hear anything about you going around Molly I will file a restraining order against you."

"Austin please-"

"No I don't want to hear it. You left us for a dude you didn't really know in the first place. And dad has only gotten worse since you left. So don't talk to me, don't look at me, and never even go near Molly or I will sue your ass. Come on Ally lets go."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She was still in a state of shock and I was too. What the hell just happened?

Ally's POV

What the hell did Austin just do?! He had another chance with his mother and he blew it. Either he wasn't telling me the whole story or he just went super harsh on his own mom. I would kill just to see my mom one more time.

Austin payed and we left. He was driving us back to his Grandma's house and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Austin, what happened back there? Why are you so angry?"

"You just don't know what it feels like ok? So just lay off of me!" He yelled.

I felt tears sting my eyes. We were silent the rest of the way back.

When we got back Austin grabbed the bags and went in. I followed and he threw the bags on the table and ran to his room.

"What the hell is his problem?" I hear Molly ask.

"I don't know but I think we should give him some space. Lets watch a movie or something."

"Sure. Id love to. You go choose a movie and I will pop some popcorn."

"Sweet." I say then head to the huge living room. Did I mention the was a 70" Tv in there? This will be awesome!

I walk over to the movies. I finally choose one and pop it into the DVD player.

"So what are we watching?" I hear Molly ask as she sits down next to me.

"Titanic."

"Oh look who the sap is now!" We both laugh until the movie starts.

By the end we are both in tears and have a pile of kleenex's in front of us.

"We are pathetic you know that?" Molly says throigh her tears.

"I know. Were horrible!"

We looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"Well Ally, its 11 o'clock I think I'm going to head for bed. Night."

"Night Molly."

I thought I would head for bed to but I wanted to see if Austin was up. I walked up the stairs to find that his light on.

I knocked on the door and he opened it and let me in. "Are you ok Austin?"

"So your actually talking to me after I snapped at you in the truck?"

"Austin of corse I am. I know you are pissed or were. It hurt but I moved on. What's wrong?"

"Ally I'm sorry about earlier and what you had to see with me and my mom."

"Yeah what was that about? You don't have to say if you don't want to though."

"Thanks Ally. Its just kinda complicated to explain. Sorry."

"Its ok Austin. I understand. Sometimes its hard to relive the past."

He walked over to me and embraced me in a huge. He whispered in my ear, "I love you so much Ally. Please don't ever leave me."

He pulls away and grabs a little black box. "Austin please tell me you are not going to ask me to marry you. We are only 16!"

"Don't worry Als. Its a promise ring. It shows that you are mine and I am yours. You have my heart."

"And you have mine. I love you too Austin." He slipped the ring on my finger. "Ok how the hell did you pay for a rock like this? Did you rob a bank and didnt tell me?"

He gave me a smirk. "Of corse not Als. I took my dads credit card."

"Since when are you such a bad boy?"

"Since I would do anything for my Ally."

"Your so sweet." I pulled him into a kiss. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes. Got to love the lungs of a singer.

I pulled away. "I'm headed for bed Austin. Night. Love you."

"Love you too." I hear him say as I leave.

Austin's POV

Today seeing my mom brought back all of the bad memories of her cheating on my dad and hitting him. She is the whole reason he started drinking. I couldn't help but blow up on her. I never wanted to see her face again.

I was finally happy since she left and she had to come back into my life.

But I fell better since Ally is wearing my promise ring and said she loved me again. I hope she doesn't go anywhere.

I looked at the clock 2 a.m. I needed to clear my head so I headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I was looking through the frige and the cabinets for something to eat and drink. I came across a bottle of whiskey. I took it out and got a glass.

I have no idea what I'm thinking but I poor myself a glass. I grabbed the glass just as I hear someone say, "If you drink that I will never kiss you again." I turn around to see Ally leaning on the counter.

"Austin what are you doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Ally's POV

I wanted some water so I went to the kitchen and found the light on. I walked in to find Austin pooring a glass of whiskey. What the hell is he doing?

He grabbed the glass just as I spoke. "If you drink that I will never kiss you again." Ok a little harsh but worth it.

"Austin what are you doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I walked over to him and grabbed the glass and put it on the counter.

I grabbed Austin's hand and took him to the table and sat him down next to me.

"Austin, tell me what is on your mind. You know I wont tell and I wont judge. Please just tell me what happened with your mom."

"Are you sure you want to know Ally?"

I nodded my head. "Austin I'm here for you. Please just tell me."

"Ok well it started a little after Molly was born. My mom would hit my dad. It started as little 'love taps' but soon became more violent. She would punch him kick him. Anything you can think of. He started drinking. At first it wasn't bad. But then my mom started leaving the house and would come home late. That started when I was about 10. She would come home super late and would be pretty drunk most of the time. My dad never asked. She never told. My dads drinking problem got worse and worse as the years went on. My mom devorced my dad when I was 14. The devorce seemed to take forever. When I was 15 it was finally over. My mom left with the boyfriend she had been cheating on my dad with at the time. She left Molly and I like we were nothing. It hurt so bad. But through out the years I had to be strong for Molly. I couldn't cry. I had to make sure she was ok. That's why were are so close. Because I practically raised her."

With the last word his voice cracked and tears started to run down his cheeks. I could tell he was trying to hold it back but I didn't want him to.

"Austin lets go to my room." He nodded and we went to my room. He sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed and I sat sown next him. He was still holding it back.

"Austin don't fight it. Just cry. Who am I going to tell?" He looked at me and started full out sobbing. I couldn't just sit there. I turned and climbed on his lap and I faced him.

I pulled him into a huge and he cried on my shoulder. After about a half hour he sat up.

"Thank you Ally."

"For what?" I asked him confused.

"For letting me finally get that off my chest and actually letting me cry."

"I would do anything for you Austin. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away I looked at the clock. It was 4 a.m.

"Hey Austin its 4 a.m. we should really go to bed."

He nodded his head and I got off his lap even though I didn't want to.

He gave me one more kiss then left to his room. I turned off the light in my room and got in my bed. I started to cry from how much pain Austin was in. Before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

(A/N: Austin's mom is back! How did you like that twist?! What do you guys think should happen? And how about that promise ring? Honestly I didn't even think of putting that in there until the "don't leave" thing. Hope you liked it! And I start high school tomorrow so I don't know how much I will be able to write but I will try my best! Please review!)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N: Please tell me your not still in shock from that twist! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!)

Ally's POV

I woke io the next morning and still had Austin on my mind and everything he told me last night. It was only 8 o'clock but I couldn't sleep so I headed down stairs.

I looked in to see if Molly was up but she was still in bed. So I walked to the kitchen thinking I was the only one up. Other than Grandma but I didn't see her anywhere.

I walked into the kitchen and found Austin sitting at the table. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he didn't sleep. He didn't notice me walk in so I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me then looked down.

"Austin. Are you ok?"

"Umm yeah why?"

"You just seem off that's all."

"I'm sorry Als. I didn't sleep at all last night and I am out of it."

"Its ok. I understand after what happened yesterday."

He smiled. "I think I'm going to go to the living room." He said. He got up and I followed him.

He sat down on the couch and still looked really out of it.

"I know what will make you happy." I said.

He looked at me confused. Then I got on his lap. One leg on one side and the other on the other side. I was facing him.

"This does make me happy." What was he talking about? I was going to kiss him to make him happy.

"Why? I was going to kiss you."

"Because I can see your beautiful face in front of me." Does he have to be so sweet?

"Your going to kill me with kindness!"

"Is that a bad thing Als?"

"Not at all. Just don't lose that bad boy side I like so much."

"Wouldn't think of it." He said with a smile on his face and he pulled me in for a kiss. It only lasted a moment when I heard a cough at the door.

We looked over and saw Molly. "Really guys? Its only 8 o'clock. Do I really have to see it? I guess I just better be happy that you still have your clothes on." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Austin and I just laughed.

"Want to head to the beach? It should be fun!" I heard Austin ask.

"Wow. Someones mood has changed."

"Well I have you so I'm the happiest person in the world right because I have the prettiest most talented girl in the world."

I started to blush. "Yeah Austin I will go to the beach with you. Just let me change and I will be ready."

He nodded his head and I went to my room.

I changed into the yellow bikini he loves so much and headed back down with all of my stuff. I saw Austin in the living room all ready to go as well.

"Ally you look amazing." I hear Austin say. I blushed.

"You're such a flirt. Come on! Lets go!"

He grabbed my hand and headed to the beach with our fingers intertwined.

When we got there, there was no one there. Then again it was 8:30. We swam for an hour then we both got really hungry. Turns out we both didn't eat breakfast.

"Austin I'm really hungry. What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"We could always have ice cream! There is a place io the roads just a bit we could walk to. It isn't far."

"Austin we cant have ice cream for breakfast."

"Oh yes we can! Nobody will know! Come on Als, take a walk on the wild side."

I smiled. "Fine. But only because I'm dying for some fruity mint swirl."

He smiled and we walked to the place. The place was calls Sally's Scoop Shop. Ok that's just weird.

"I wonder if Sam and Sally have ever met before." I said jokingly. Austin looked at me weird then got the joke. He laughed and we went in.

We both got fruity mint swirl for breakfast and went and sat down.

We talked for a bit then someone came in the door. I could tell Austin knew this girl just by the was he looked at her. She came over to the table.

"Hey Austin! Are you moving back or just visiting?"

"Hey Cassidy. I'm just visiting for 3 weeks."

"Really? To bad. We all miss you here. We should catch up sometime. How about a date?"

"Well Umm Cassidy I would like you to meet my girlfriend Ally. We have been dating for over 5 months now and are very happy."

"Oh sorry Ally. Didn't know. Whoa wait! Is that a ring on your finger?!"

Right now all I wanted to do was punch her with the hand that had the ring on it. Her and Austin probably had a thing at one point and she still wants him.

"Yes it is a ring. Its a promise ring from Austin. He gave it to me last night." I said and took Austin's hand with a smile on my face. He smiled big too.

"Well I'm happy for you two love birds. Well it was good seeing you Austin. Hope I see you again." She said with a smile on her face. "Bye Ally." Whoa that was cold. Great now she is going to try and take my Austin away from me.

After she left I looked at Austin. "Who was that?"

"Cassidy. My ex girlfriend. We dated for 3 months but it was never serious. But I'm with you now. And you are all I want." I smiled and blushed.

After we were done we headed back to the beach. We spent the rest of the day there.

In the afternoon I was reading my book and not paying any attention when all of a suddon a bucket of cold water was poored on my head and I turn around and see Austin.

Austin's POV

I was at the beach with Ally and all she was doing was reading her book. She didn't even notice I was right next to her for 5 minutes. I got an idea and headed back to Grandma's house.

Molly was hanging with her friends for the day so it was empty because Grandma was at work.

I looked for a bucket and I finally found one. I filled it with water from the hose, which was ice cold, and headed back to the beach. When I got there Ally was still reading her book.

I went over and dumped the cold water all over her. She turned around and looked really mad.

I just said, "I told you I would get you back for dumping water on my face."

She smiled and said, "I know where you sleep. So you better watch it Moon."

"Oooh fiesty. I like it when your fiesty." She just smiled and gave me a hug. She was ice cold but I didn't care. I just held her in my arms. I never wanted to let go.

(A/N: So I had to add in Cassidy. So now we have Cassidy and Austin's mom in the picture now. And I just started high school and trying to figure out everything so I'm trying to write but it might be every other day now for a chapter :( sorry! Please review! And the joke about Sam meeting sally was cuz in Miami there is Sam's Scoop Shop and in Cali there is Sally's Scoop Shop.)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: So my last chapter is really boring I know. But I kinda needed Cassidy to come into the picture and I couldn't think of anything. This one should be better! Enjoy!)

Austin's POV

This morning I woke up next to Ally in my bed and for once we had all our clothes on. She we sleeping on my chest. She looked so beautiful. She us all I ever wanted. All I ever needed.

Today is our 6 month anniversary. I really want to do something special for her. I know she hates surprises but she seems to love mine. Maybe a picnic on the beach right in front of my Grandma's house. There should be no one there.

I slowly slipped out of bed. It was 11:00 so I should probably get going with it. I ran down stairs and saw Molly no where in site.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note. It said that Molly and Grandma were out shopping and wouldn't be home until late. Good I get the place to just me and Ally.

I found a picnic basket and started packing it. I packed peanut butter sandwiches, oreos, some fruit, and, of corse, pickles. Then I found a blanket and headed out.

I got to a good spot and set down the picnic basket and spread out the blanket. After I got everything set up I sat down. Then I saw someone walk by.

Cassidy.

"Hey Austin. What's going on?"

"I'm having a picnic with Ally for our 6 month anniversary. She is still sleep though. We were up pretty late."

"Well then. Can I sit? We still need to catch up."

"Umm sure why not?"

She sat done next to me and talked about how the school year went and all the gossip going around. We laughed at how awful it was that we are already talking gossip and I have been here a week.

We stopped talking and looked at each other and before I knew it Cassidy was kissing me.

Ally's POV

I woke up in Austin's bed, without Austin. That's weird. Really hope he didn't forget about our 6 month anniversary today.

I looked at the clock. It was almost noon. I walked over to the window and looked out.

I saw Austin talking to Cassidy. What was she doing here? And were they having a picnic? On mine and Austin's 6 month anniversary?

I kept watching them. All of a sudden they were kissing. I stood in awe for a few seconds then ran away from the window and to the door.

What the hell Austin? I thought he loved me. He said he would never leave. And now this?! With his ex girlfriend?!

I stormed down stairs and went outside.

Austin's POV

Cassidy was kissing me and I pulled away. I looked at her and said, "What the hell Cassidy?! I love Ally and you know that!"

"Well Austin I'm still in love with you."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. When did she ever love me? She treated me like shit in our relationship.

All of a sudden I saw Ally come out of the door. She looked pissed. She must have saw.

"What the hell Austin?! I wake up to find you on a date with Cassidy then I see you two kiss! On our 6 month anniversary of all days?! That's it we are over!" Then she threw the promise ring at me and stormed off into the house.

I turned back to Cassidy. She had a sick smile on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Go! Just leave! I never want to see you again! You're such a bitch!"

"Fine. I got what I wanted. I'm good. Bye Austin." Then she left. She is such a bitch.

Ally's POV I ran out the door and yelled at Austin and threw the promise ring at him. I ran back into the house and ran to my room.

When I got there I started to cry my eyes out. I loved him. He cheated on me. I cant live without him and yet I have to now. I still have 2 more weeks here with him. I'm only going to stick it out for Molly.

I heard someone running up the stairs. Someone started pounding on the door. "Please Ally! Open the door!" It was Austin.

"Go away! I'm not seeing assholes at this moment."

"Please Ally. You have it all wrong! Please just open the door!"

"Go the fuck away!"

He stopped pounding on the door and left. He knew that I only dropped the f bomb we I was really pissed.

Austin's POV Ally wont talk to me. Cassidy really screwed me over on this one. I am so pissed.

I went outside and picked up the picnic I had for Ally and me.

After I got back inside I just threw the stuff on the floor and sat on the couch. How could I be so stupid to let Cassidy sit down! I love Ally! I have since I saw her on my doorstep with the cookies.

I watched Tv for the rest of the day trying to think of a way to get her back.

I went to her room after I ate dinner. She hasn't come out of her room all day. I knocked and didn't get and answer. I turned the door nob and it was unlocked.

I walked in and found her still crying on the floor. She looked up and me then looked back down.

"Ally. Please talk to me. Please?"

"Talk to you about what? How you were on a date with Cassidy and then kissed her?! Or how you broke my heart?!"

"Ally just met me explain! You have it all wrong!"

"Fine. You have 2 minutes. Go."

"I was making that picnic for our 6 month anniversary. I had just set it up and I was sitting on the blanket and she came along. We were talking about the town gossip and the she just kissed me. I pulled away and told her I loved you and then she was happy that we broke up. I told her I would never go back to a bitch like her. Please Ally. I love you." By this time I was almost in tears.

"Austin. I love you too. But that kiss killed me!"

"You throwing the promise ring and saying its over killed me. Please Ally. I cant live without you. Please just take back this promise ring."

I got down on my knees and barried my head in her stomach and stated crying like a fool.

I felt her move but she only got down on her knees to my eye level.

"Austin. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Does that mean we are back together?"

She nodded with a smile on her face. I put the ring on her finger and she started kissing me.

We stood up slowly. She pulled away and shut the door. I knew where this was going. She ran back over to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell on the bed.

She took off my shirt and I took off hers. She took off her pants and then mine. I took off her bra. She started to tug at my boxers. I pulled away. "Ally. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I love you Austin."

(A/N: And that's the end. I hope you all know where that was going. Austin and Ally finally do it. Please review! I will try and get another story up soon so fallow me! Love you all! And thank you to everyone that teas and to all those that reviewed!)


End file.
